I'd Do Anything
by lunatix988
Summary: A man and a woman keep making mistakes. Trory.
1. It Had Happened

Wow wait, before u continue ur journey to chap. 2, I want to inform that I have reposted and added some more for the last part. So go ahead read it!  
  
  
  
I'd Do Anything  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't have that much money. You sue me you'll get crap.  
  
Pairing: I'm a dead Trory.  
  
Rating: although involves "adult stuff" it wouldn't be more than PG-13. But I can't really guarantee that.  
  
Author's Note: Hey there! Actually I've had the idea swimming in my head for quite a while. But I took weeks to type it. I'm really lazy!!  
  
AN2: Some ppl had reviewed me and told me that I had a bad grammar and tenses. I want you guys to also tell me that. I'm really sorry for that. Hope you understand. I've just started writing in a short amount of time. But I really appreciate you to tell me things like that than just flaming. Also thank you so much for FLOSSIE and KATE who told me that for the first time. It meant a lot to me!!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
"Twistaaaan!" He would give in anytime soon. He knew it. He was just too stubborn to admit it. Instead he replied sharply.  
  
"No! N.O!"  
  
"Pwease!!"  
  
"How old are you again?"  
  
"Pwease Tristan with Brad Pitt on top!" he huffed. Brad Pitt?? What was she thinking? Maybe if she said Natalie Portman, he'd just say yes.  
  
"I have a date, Rory. This hot chick waits for me" came his exasperated answer. He knew right away she was rolling her eyes.  
  
"Tristan, please. I can't go alone. I don't know everybody. Pwease!" He was sure as hell she was doing that puppy eyes thing.  
  
"Whose party is it that you're so keen to come?" He heard her pause, unsure of her answer.  
  
"Um, well I don't really know. But I heard he's a bookworm. He must have a huge collection of books!"  
  
"A bookworm throws a party?" his brows knitted in confusion.  
  
"Yeah. For popularity maybe. I told you I don't even know the person. Come on!"  
  
"With you there are only two words. Coffee and Books. Gilmore!!" He muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm insulted!" She grinned "But since I'm a very very very nice person, I forgive you. Sooo will you come with me?" Sighing he gave up.  
  
"Fine! I'll be there at 7. You're late a second, I'll go back home right that moment!!" he warned her, but only earned an excited shriek.  
  
"Yay!! Ooh you're sooo the best!"  
  
  
  
Before he had a chance to counter with some biting remark, she quickly slammed the phone on time. He growled inwardly.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes, thinking about the party. He didn't clarify what he was. A friend or a date. He was afraid about the repercussion will disappoint him. Besides, he had given up to chase her, to ask for more. He had learned that with Rory, his luck was just terrible. Being her friend was enough. He could get close to her, he could touch her sometimes. Although yeah there are lots time when he wanted to kiss her so badly but not able to do that.  
  
  
  
He loved her. For the first time in his life, he felt love. But, that love only brought pain. Whenever he saw her kissing with Dean, he looked away. But now that they've broken up with good situation. He felt no jealous anymore because he knew there were only three men in her heart. Dean, Him, and Jess. Jess and Rory were platonic. And he knew Dean and Rory would never happen again. But he didn't make any move. He swallowed his feelings. If fate brought them together, then they'd be together. Oh, yeah there was a plus. He and Dean didn't have to throw punch, in fact they were well couldn't be said as friends but they got along.  
  
  
  
He shook off his though and pick up the phone once again then hit some numbers.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Julie. Yeah it's me Tristan."  
  
"Oh, hello Tristan" came her chirpy answer  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you but I have to cancel our date. I have a last minute plan for tonight." He mentally berated himself. He sounded like a rejection letter.  
  
"Oh. What's wrong? Is there any accident? Car accident?"  
  
"No, someone needs me. My best friend. It's really urgent"  
  
"Ok, so how about next Saturday?"  
  
"Umm, I have a family obligation at that date."  
  
"How about two Saturdays from now?" (A/N: The conversation was Friday)  
  
  
  
"Uh I don't know." He rolled his eyes in aggravation. He could almost see the girl was circling her calendar or flipping through her Date Agenda. He'd seen hundreds girl like this. They were so eager to get dressed, go out on a date, back in drunk and ended up in bed. Oh and especially with him involved. Then he said with finality in his words.  
  
  
  
"Julie, I think we can arrange it later, bye" translation: Julie I think I don't want to go out with you ever. Without waiting for her answer, he hung up on her. He sighed in relief out loud. Well, he didn't really excited about going to a bookworm's party, but he was relief to get out of the vixen's claw. The 'hot chick' was none other than brainless girl like he used to date a lot back in high school. God, he couldn't understand himself why he agreed to ask her out in the first place. Sure she had a sexy body, long black hair, pretty grey eyes, but he just couldn't stand being around her. She was constantly flirting with him. Boy, it was exhausting to be around her.  
  
  
  
He looked up to see his clock pointing at 6:20. He hastily went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and did shaving. Half an hour later, he was all set. He looked around his apartment to see if there was any flower and spotted a single white rose which sat gracefully in the vase. He quickly grabbed it. His mother had insisted or better whined him to have it and take care of it. His place indeed looked more lived in, like his mother said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She was spraying her perfume on her neck when she heard her doorbell rang. She checked her watch and found its hand pointed at 7. As expected, a groan escaped her lips as she silently cussed how punctual he was. When Rory opened the door, he handed her a white rose and kissed the top of her hand lightly. She giggled.  
  
  
  
"I feel like going to a prom!"  
  
  
  
He took the sight of her and swallowed hard. She was beautiful as she is. To his notice, she wore the exactly same dress as she wore in the Madeline's Party years ago.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Mary is that the dress you wore at Mad's Party like ages ago?" She looked surprised that he noticed it.  
  
"Yeah! I saw it buried deep down in my closet. When I tried it, well slightly shrink. But it looks better, isn't it?" She shrugged  
  
"Any things on you look great." He said quietly but enough to be heard by her. As red as her dress, she stirred the conversation out from the topic. She added.  
  
"How did you know?" She immediately regretted it.  
  
"Well I took a good look on you that night." Her face became redder as the memory came flooding back to her brain.  
  
"Oh yeah right. Uh come on." He crooked his elbow as she slipped her arms into it and went off to the party.  
  
  
  
~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Bartender, 1 vodka" (I don't really know how they ask it at the bar. So I just make it up)  
  
"Tristan! No. More. Drinks!" She quickly snatched the glass out of his grasp. He pouted like a little kid.  
  
"No fair! You can drink why can't I?"  
  
"Because you've had gallons, moron!" She barked  
  
"Oh, you've hurt me deeply Mary." Even in this circumstance, he still managed somehow to tease her. When she was vulnerable, he reached for the glass and brushed it off.  
  
"Okay, that's it. I'm leaving." He had screwed her plan to sneak in to the study to find some books. Instead she nursed him and watched him. But then she heard he called her out quietly.  
  
"Don't leave, Mary." She stopped dead in her tracks hearing him called her softly. She didn't have the heart to reject him, when he talked so softly like that to her. She really cared about him as well as he did. Sighing, she went back to him and put his arms around her and propped his body.  
  
"Come on. We'll go home." She said as she hugged him tightly. Then, they went home (Rory drove to her apartment instead of his because he was the one who brought the car.)  
  
  
  
~~~In Rory's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory propped him as they entered her apartment and kicked the door. Tristan fell down the couch and continued sleeping. Rory took off his coat as she retreated to the kitchen due to her coffee fix. Freshly brewed coffee was ready. She took a long sip to cool her anger off. She expected this party to be exuberant, but with Tristan drunk she couldn't accomplish her mission. Never in her life, she expected to see Tristan this way. This is unbelievable. He usually was the one who controls her drink and acts protectively. Every guy that approached her would be thrown death glares along with protective arm around her to show them no one could mess with her. But this? He was the one who messed with her. He got a problem. It was the first thought that popped into her head. Maybe she could ask him in the morning.  
  
  
  
She strolled to her room, passing the living room and she accidentally caught the glimpse of him. The glimpse of him slept peacefully. His handsome face looked even more beautiful. She couldn't believe that this is the same guy that was drunk and acting crazy and the one who was sleeping contentedly like a kid. She drank his sight for a while. All her anger was vanished instantly. They disappeared at the view of him smiling in his sleep. Rory planted a small kiss on this temple and she went to her room and changed in to pj's.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan woke up at the feel of her mouth on the side of his face. He couldn't place what was it that woke him up, but it did. His eyes fluttered opened and he shook his head feeling dizzy. He was still in his subconscious state. He slowly sat up and looked around, couldn't digest anything signify it wasn't his place. All he could think was looking for some place better to sleep. He saw a door closed and went over and opened it gently, revealing Rory almost naked.  
  
  
  
She only wrapped in her underwear and bra. He stood there in awe, unable to make any move. Rory still didn't realize that she wasn't alone and was been watched. Didn't take his eyes off of her, he slowly walked over her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and sucked it a little. His hands flew immediately on her waist, pulling her against him. She jumped aside like she had been burned. Slowly but surely, her eyes went wide. Emotion played in her. Shock, embarrass, mortification and all these butterflies that she couldn't explain.  
  
  
  
"Tristan, oh my,-" She didn't finish her sentence as he attacked her with his mouth. He pushed her back against him to get her closer to him. She slowly digested the moment. She caught up in the moment and the feel and..  
  
  
  
She fought back with such a passion as well.  
  
  
  
But she didn't push him away.  
  
  
  
Their lips united. They delved through each other lips; they devoured each other lips. Their tongues melted. They fell back to the bed as she hastily pulled off his clothes when Tristan did nothing but stared at her in appreciation of her -had-been-longed-for-a-long-time body. He quickly took action of discarding her leftover clothes. In the corner, disposed clothes had made piles.  
  
  
  
They tangled became one.  
  
  
  
They made passionate love.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Yep, that's it. Should I continue on this one?? Pls leave me some words. Ooh and suggestions would be very worshipped!! :D. 


	2. Whose Fault Was That?

I'd Do Anything  
  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't have that much money. You sue me you'll get crap.  
  
Pairing: I'm a Trory freak.  
  
Rating: although involves "adult stuff" it wouldn't be more than PG-13. But I can't really guarantee that.  
  
A/N: THANKS for all the reviews. Reviews make me forget that I have exams around the corner =)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tristan's POV  
  
  
  
I woke up at the dizziness feeling that stung my head. I must be drinking much last night. Ugh the hangover was totally horrible. Nevertheless, I just sat there, hands rubbing my temple instead of getting some medicine (I dunno if hangover has a medicine, I just made that up). I looked around. I recognized that this wasn't the usual place I woke up every morning but somehow I knew the place. Where the hell was I? Staring at my shirtless body, I realized I also didn't wear anything under the sheet. What happened?  
  
  
  
The feel of warm body next to me distracted me. She had her back facing me. As I looked more closely, my breath caught in my throat and my face went white. I grasped my sheet tightly. I recognized it too well. It was my own best friend. It was her. And suddenly all those memories from last night came flooding back to me.  
  
  
  
Although I didn't remember all of them, I still could link all the images that filled my brain. I gulped as I remember what we did. Then ever slowly, the memories came in vivid pictures. I saw her almost naked. She jumped in shock. I kissed her hard. She took off my clothes. I ravished her. We drifted off to sleep. Oh Lord! I smacked my head. I thought I was aware of her reaction. Yep, she'd be freaked out. That's one thing for sure. And this sure would jeopardize or even destroyed our long-built and effortful friendship.  
  
  
  
I couldn't lie. The event would be my second Christmas. I enjoyed it. I cherished it very much for the rest of my life. Well after all she was my love. The one and only. The one who could make me being poetic, who could make me thought about her unstoppably. See, she was the one who could make me acted like a lovesick puppy. The one and only.  
  
  
  
I knew this might be my first and my last with her. And this also could be our last true moment with each other. Everything was so fragile, and it would break stormily into pieces the second she woke up. I didn't know what was waiting for me ahead. But I'd do anything she wanted. And all the while I was waiting for my verdict; I used the opportunity to take a very close look at her.  
  
  
  
I ran my finger along her white creamy cheek, feeling the softness. The blue sky pools were hidden behind her closed eyelids. But that didn't change the fact that she was beautiful with no one could argue with that. Okay, okay I flattered her too much, but what could I do? It was true. And the lips I'd been longed for so long, the flesh on her neck I'd been itching to touch, to kiss, to mark, to suck, and the uncontrollably desire to be inside of her, to feel the real taste of her. Yes I'd done that all. But soon I knew that it would change into nightmare as she'd exclaim that it was nothing, it was just a mistake. It was my ever favorite mistake then, I could care less. It'd end up as a forgetful mistake. Light mistake, like you accidentally kissed your enemy at one of a stupid but memorable party after being dumped by a stupid but very forgettable girlfriend. Yeah, that kind of mistake.  
  
  
  
So I just laid there with my elbow propped me up, watching her every moves. Then she turned around, revealing her nice round breasts. I swallowed, the desire came again. But being the nice guy that I was, I covered them with the sheets and I resumed my prey watching, but then she drove herself to my chest, buried her face in my chest and god she entangled her feet with mine. I almost couldn't breathe a gasp. What kind of torture that she hadn't let out? I almost got tortured every time she stared intently at me. I got tortured every time she slept and accidentally her head fell to my shoulder and made me hafted her smell. But I didn't care. Love made you did things you would've never imagined.  
  
  
  
I had the feeling that I just gave a ride to myself to go to Heartbroken Land. I closed my eyes. I put my free arm around her exposed shoulder, and drew her closer and I smelled her scent. And I kissed her softly, lingering it for a while, knowing I wouldn't get any more chance. But I got hope. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't act like I predicted. I knew I was just fooling my self. I'd been friends with her for years. Of course I knew her behavior well. I took a deep breath and looked away and gazed off into the space as my mind wandered miles away.  
  
  
  
(End of Tristan's POV)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
He watched her eyes fluttered open. Then he kissed her softly. She looked up. Inwardly, he was mentally counting.  
  
  
  
4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened, as she became redder. He knew she slowly digested what had happened. As he expected she screamed.  
  
  
  
"Tristan!!" she pulled away and covering her chest with the sheets.  
  
"Rory" he replied shortly. She stammered.  
  
"I...I don,-" but she was cut by Tristan.  
  
"Let's talk about it outside. Why don't we get dressed first?" He knew she'd act like this, yet it still hurt him. Without waiting for her approval, he got up leaving Rory gawked at the sight of him wearing nothing.  
  
"Don't get so interested. You've seen them all." His tone was harsh and slightly hurt. He found his clothes and slipped into his boxer and t shirt. He took her clothes and gently nudged them to her, and he retreated out of her room leaving her in daze.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
Rory's POV  
  
  
  
'Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe this. I slept with Tristan, my Tristan. How can I be so stupid? I've already had this wonderful friendship. Yet I just have to mess it up! Gosh, what does he think now?' I buried my head on my hands as I silently cursed my stupid brain for not functioning last night. 'Why did I have to kiss him back and drove it into this?' I couldn't help myself, it was intoxicating, and I guess it had to do with the alcohol too. 'What should I do now' All the questions made their appearance, but they didn't last night. If they did, this would've never happened. I sighed as I slid into my fresh night gown that I didn't have the chance to wear it last night. I admitted.  
  
  
  
It was great. Even though he's my friend I have to say it. He was great, amazing in bed. He was gentle and not demanding. He let me to take the lead. He knew I wasn't really experienced as he was. He didn't command anything. I was the charge. And he let me exploring the pleasure. My I just said that. No wonder girls swooned on his feet. If he had that ability in bed, no one could ever deject him. I added this last part wearily. Not even me.  
  
  
  
I did hear the harsh in his voice, what did I do? Oh must be because of this, but what made me a little surprised was that I heard a slight hurt. No I must be hearing it wrong. 'Ooh, this is gonna be ugly' I said to myself as I rehearsed the words I was going to say to Tristan. The voice in my head reminded me. 'Tristan is your great best friend. Just don't screw up stupid girl!' I smacked it.  
  
  
  
End Rory's POV  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
She went out and found Tristan fully clothed sat on the couch holding a mug she assumed as coffee. Then she began retreated to the kitchen to brew herself a coffee, but Tristan's voice stopped her.  
  
"I've already got it for you. Why don't we just get on with that?" He asked curtly. Rory couldn't look up and met his eyes. She didn't know what she would see in there. And she didn't want to know. She thought 'This is gonna be tough' She seated herself across from him, and for a moment they just sat there in awkward silence. Rory broke it.  
  
"Last night should've never happened." Yes, he was right, that was she said. "I know it was partly my fault but,-"  
  
"Partly? It was your entire fault!" he said incredulously. She looked at him. Her anger rose as well as her voice.  
  
"How was it my fault?"  
  
"I was drunk!" He pointed that out. She was about to say something but he cut her off again. "I was unconscious! You were the one with sense." She was really angry at this.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? You think I jumped at the chance to have sex with you. Is that what you think?"  
  
"Well, looks like it." She couldn't believe her hearing. He'd just said that. She rushed to him and slapped him hard. His cheek was red and she could see he was struggling not to get her back. He looked at her in anger "What the hell?"  
  
"You deserve that." She told him coldly.  
  
"And you think you don't?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously "I respect you just because you're a female." He curled his fist.  
  
"Slap me then. I don't care!" she said defiantly. He shook his head.  
  
"You're still a female. Now what? Because a female, you're gonna exclaim that it was my fault?"  
  
"God! You started it, you kissed me first." She got up and yelled at him.  
  
"You responded." He pointed put "And who started taking off my clothes, as I recalled you wore nothing I can discarded." he yelled back. She went out of words and laid her back backwards in defeat. And she screamed.  
  
"Ahh!!" She rubbed her temple "Whatever. Yes it was my entire fault! Now what?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. It was your fault anyway." He didn't know what made him acting like that. He wanted to apologize but what came next made his anger and pride rose again.  
  
"Tristan, it was just a,-" He finished it for her in a bitterl tone.  
  
"Mistake. Yes it's always either mistake or accident with you. You're never true." Her head snapped she saw glints of pain and sadness in his blue eyes which looked away from her gaze.  
  
"Tristan." She wanted to hug him. But realizing the situation she didn't think it was a good idea.  
  
"I got it, I got it." He started to leave, but she hurriedly stood in his way and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Listen to me." He pushed away her hand and with mixture of emotions, he said.  
  
"Rory, I know you didn't wish this to happen. But you said it." He stopped "Oh never mind." She clutched him tighter and shouted.  
  
"What?!" He shouted back  
  
"You want to know? You really want to know? You always make me feel like I'm a mistake. Your worst mistake." And he left. He was half wishing she would hold him back. But Rory was too stunned to hamper him. But he heard her whispered.  
  
"You're a best friend someone ever had. Don't let this ruin our bond." He only said.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
Even tough they had said that it wouldn't ruin their friendship, yet they had been avoiding each other. No visits, no phone calls, not even a greeting. When they saw each other, they simply walked the opposite way. Rory had thought maybe she didn't hear Tristan correctly. When Tristan thought Rory had changed her mind. So they stayed just like they didn't know each other was alive.  
  
  
  
----About a Month and a Half Later------------------------------------------ -------  
  
  
  
Tristan was resting his head on his knees that brought up to his chest. There was no smile. There was no frown either. He was emotionless. Sometimes he did that just to clear his mind. He only emptied his thought. He didn't sleep. He didn't fly. He didn't drink. He didn't drug. He just stared blankly into distant. Not thinking anything.  
  
  
  
Then he heard his door bell rang. He was snapped out of his ceremony and got up. He peeked over the door and saw her. He sighed a rough sigh. But then a brief thought occurred to his mind and he instantly felt somehow he knew what brought her there. A little joy smuggled into him, but he was also feared of what comes next, knowing he didn't have any single clue about her visit. Don't get it wrong. If she was like he thought she was, he thought he'd die a happy man. Back to reality, he quickly threw the door open. He caught her over clouded eyes. For a minute they looked each other deeply in the eyes but just did nothing. He came back to his sense. Noiseless, he stepped aside and motioned her to come in. She mumbled a thank you and moved in. They both braced their selves.  
  
  
  
Her face was pale. She bit her lips, but tears were already brimming in her eyes. The looks on Rory were shock, joy, fright, and frustration. And she had this keen desire to scream to release her over stressed mind. She took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Tristan you might have known what I'm about to say. Well, I know you're not a mind reader or what so technically you shouldn't have known but who kno,-" Tristan soft voice did make her cease her babbling.  
  
"Mary."  
  
"I'm pregnant." she blurted out.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- Oh, If I were you I'd choose 'Submit Review' and click Go. I've already designed the next chapter in my head but I haven't written about it so review, review guys!! skinny  
  
-  
  
- 


	3. Are You Having The Baby?

I'd Do Anything  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't have that much money. You sue me you'll get crap.  
  
Pairing: I'm a dead Trory.  
  
Rating: although involves "adult stuff" it wouldn't be more than PG-13. But I can't really guarantee that.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU sooo much for all the fabulous reviews. You keep me alive!!  
  
KATIE: Good question. I'm not really sure about their age. But they were in their third year of college. So maybe they were about 23 and 22. I don't know but I always want Tristan to be older than Rory, so he could take care of her :)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out and held her breath waiting for his reaction that she was sure it'd involve jumped off, stared at her in disbelief, claimed it wasn't his well just like at those teen soap.  
  
Tristan stayed mute in his position, his face didn't show any emotion. She mentally berated herself. Of course Tristan was different. He was no way near normal.  
  
"Are you,-" before he could finish his sentence, she cut him off.  
  
"I'm sure! That was my first time since my last day in Stars Hollow back before I went to college." She paused realizing she had revealed too much. "It's yours, Tristan. Your baby." His face still showed no emotion. For a second she was scared he wouldn't acknowledge it but Rory could tell his eyes lit up behind the mask he was wearing. Then she knew he was very happy when she was a wreck.  
  
  
  
The joy inside of him exploded, warmth crept and spread over all cells in his body. Inwardly, he was panting and muttering 'I'm going to have a kid, a kid. No less.' He really wanted to scream joyfully. But he knew she wasn't as happy as he was, he thought bitterly 'how can ones don't like to have a child?'  
  
  
  
It was predictable. After all he recalled they hadn't used anything that night. He swallowed the lump in his throat and quietly said.  
  
  
  
"Are you having the baby?" she shook her head. His eyes popped up. He eyed her in disbelief. He was about to repeat his question when he heard her finally answered.  
  
"I don't know." She looked at her lap, but he saw the tear fell to her lap. He sighed tiredly.  
  
"You don't know. So there are some parts of you that just want to kill my baby?" he tried to hide the bitterness as he said that, but it was just too painful. She corrected him.  
  
"Our baby."  
  
"So, you're having the baby?" There was hope in his voice, she deciphered. She looked up to meet his eyes. Her eyes were red as well as her cheeks. Tears were already formed. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. He went over her and gathered her in his arms. "Rory, come on don't cry!"  
  
"I don't know Tristan." Her voice was trembling. She struggled not to cry out loud. His hand came to her hair and stroked it soothingly.  
  
"Feel free to cry and scream." Without any word, she exploded, releasing the pressure that weighed her for the past months. She cried hard in his arms, while he rubbed her back gently. Her tears soaked his shirt, but that was the least he cared at the moment. He whispered to her gently.  
  
"Rory I know you got your life, your dreams ahead of you. And I don't want to ruin all of them. So I gave the decision up to you. It's your call to have our child or abort it." He said it heavily. "If you feel it would hinder you from achieving your dreams, I'll accept whatever you choose." He closed his eyes trying hard to believe it was only a dream, a nightmare. "But, please I'll try my best to make it not hinder anything. I'll help you as hard as I could along the way. And if you don't want the baby, you can just give it to me."  
  
"Tristan, I want it too." She said softly. He ventured, couldn't hold his sadness.  
  
"Are you upset about the baby?" she looked up a little bit startled and saw sadness in his eyes. She then comprehended that it was what made him sad and angry. He thought she didn't love the kid. She shook her head and smiled. She lightly touched his cheek lovingly.  
  
"Smirky, I love the baby so much. I've been waiting for it; however I hated the way I have it. No no don't get me wrong. It was great, real great." He formed his smirk again as she whacked his side of head "But it wasn't supposed to be like that. I want to achieve my dreams first, get to know the man I love, and then get married." She curled her lips into a smile. "But sometimes, things don't turn out the way we've planned it. It's my, our fate." She laid her head on the back rest, biting her lip as tears were already taking place "I'm really confused right now. I don't know how to tell my mom, my grandparents, and all my friends." The understanding hit him. That was that plagued her, that was what made her upset.  
  
"Mary, you know I'll always be there for you." He kissed her temple, consoling her. She nodded.  
  
"I know Tristan" she buried her head in his chest. His heart skipped a bit. Thumping speedily. "How about you? How are you gonna tell them?"  
  
"I don't know either." His eyes lit up again "But I think they'll be happy as well as disappointed. They were so happy when my brother announced his first child."  
  
  
  
After years, be friends with him she understood how his family was very important to him just like her mother to her. When she first met his family, she couldn't keep her jaw off of the floor. No one would ever think that he had a happy family, even a complete happy family not like her who only had her mom technically. They, Tristan, his brother Tom, and his parents were so harmonious. If she would concede, she thought his parents were just like she and Tristan. Their conversations were filled with playful remarks, innuendos, lots of leering, and sometimes Tristan had to cough to remind them to come back to land. It didn't occur to her that they were an influential and one of the richest family in Connecticut. And they were just like teenagers. She even caught them making out in the kitchen. Back to reality, she smiled.  
  
"You know, back when we were in Chilton, I thought you had a disastrous family. But wow, they're beyond amazing!!" He caught her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we're one in a million." He smiled "My parents both can manage to do what prior, and they always put family #1 so they never destroy anything." She nodded but her brow still knitted in confusion  
  
"So err why did you act like you were a lost child then? All rebellious and jerky." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I wanted to draw someone's attention." He knew she wouldn't realize the person he was talking about. How could she be so oblivious that his world just revolved around her? Sure he got other things to do, but she was number 1 on his priority list no matter what.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
The voice in her head screamed the main purpose of her to go over his place. She snapped back and realized that she had spent almost two hour without talking anything.  
  
  
  
"So, uh Tristan where do we go from here?" he exhaled loudly and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Honestly Rory. I think you have to tell Lorelai first. And I'm going to tell my parents."  
  
"Don't you think we should do it together?" he frowned, deep in thought.  
  
"You're right." she cut him off again  
  
"No, no I think you're right. I have to deal with my mother alone. Then we go together to tell your parents."  
  
"But what if she thinks that I'm irresponsible? Letting you do that alone. I think she already wants to skin me now that I got you pregnant if she knows."  
  
  
  
She sighed painfully sigh. She had no idea what would she react. She'd be very disappointed, that's for sure. And how about her grandparents? They'd be in tantrum, but what if they find that a DuGrey that did it? 'Rory, don't be so self centered!! Think about how is he gonna tell his family that had been very nice to you that had been loving him so much. It's worse. Think how his grandparents react?' Thousands thought occurred in both their mind.  
  
  
  
"It's only I that can deal with her." He nodded and added  
  
"If something went wrong, call me right away! I don't' want Lorelai to hate me although I think she would!" he sadly said. He sometimes loved Lorelai more than Rory just not in that way. She always turned his mood from gray to pink, just like her mother. She was like his second mother. Then Rory surprised him by kissing his cheek.  
  
"I don't think she can." He nodded  
  
"Hope so." He put a small caress on her stomach. "What do you think it is?" She laid her head on his lap.  
  
"I want a boy."  
  
"Huh? You're weird. You're supposed to want a girl!" She tuck out her tongue.  
  
"Do you ever know a not weird Gilmore?" He giggled. She looked up in surprised. It was too tempting to make a witty remark. But seeing he was purely happy, she held back her tongue.  
  
"Point taken!"  
  
  
  
All anger, sadness and sorrow evaporated, replaced by joy and only joy. And suddenly everything turned beautiful. Dreamy look invaded their vision. But there was one thing that still bothered them. Where does this leave them? When Tristan hopefully prayed he could at least show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him along the way, Rory didn't think much about togetherness. Just to be with him had consoled her more than enough.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
She heaved a long breath. Now she was standing in front of her door, collecting the courage to knock. In the next few minutes, her life would be changed. She wondered would she approve it or not. She raised her fist and knocked three times. The door swung open and she heard shriek of happiness and surprise. She sighed knowing her mother would get much more surprise than she expected.  
  
"Sweet!! I miss you so much!" Lorelai threw her arms around Rory and pulled her in "Come on in!"  
  
"Hey, mom!"  
  
"Now tell me what are you up to?" Rory was about to say it, but she swallowed it down.  
  
"Nothing, I just miss you!!" Lorelai knew right away something was wrong by the slight somber look at her daughter. She was afraid to ask but she did.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory held back the tears threatened to spill. She took a deep breath and said it.  
  
"Mom, I'm pregnant!" Lorelai stared at her with wide eyes not believing her ears. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could form a word, blackness took over her. Rory screamed.  
  
"MOM!!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Hmm, I don't really like this chapter actually. It's too fluffy and a little bit unrealistic about Tristan's reaction. So I'm sorry. But oh well I enjoy writing this fic. And I hope you guys enjoy reading it. So review, review!!! 


	4. Telling Family and Comforting

I'd Do Anything  
  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I tend to take over WB when I'm grown up, just wait and see ;)  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Rating: although involves "adult stuff" it wouldn't be more than PG-13. But I can't really guarantee that either.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 4. And maybe the next chapter won't be out for a while. I'm going to have finals next week.  
  
Oh and thanks a lot for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.  
  
DONTIA: You got that right!!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Lorelai's eyes fluttered open. She hazily saw Rory. She didn't remember why her daughter came home. Slowly, her memory came back to her mind. Rory was pregnant? She jolted right up and stared at Rory's guilty and concern face.  
  
  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Rory touched Lorelai's arm but she pulled away. Lorelai stared at her and asked her rather frantically.  
  
"Rory, please tell me it was all a dream!!" Rory's reaction was only a somber head shake. Lorelai covered her face trying to control her emotion. She looked up and asked.  
  
"Who. Is. The. Bastard?" Rory rubbed her forehead. She already prepared for this question yet it was still hard to tell her mother.  
  
"He's not a bastard. He's Tristan." She cringed, waiting for her mother's reaction. She prepared right. Her eyes went wide, her mouth hung open. She gazed at her in disbelief.  
  
"Tristan, Tristan as in Evil Tristan, Smirky, and all those nicknames?" She pointed to nothing in particular and added "Tristan, your best friend?" Rory sadly nodded. Lorelai yelled "How could he? How dare he?" Rory answered her slowly.  
  
  
  
"It was actually partly my fault; to be honest it was mostly my fault." She sat down  
  
"Why did you do things like that?" her voice rocketed.  
  
"Mom, if I can rewind the time to that night I would." She looked at Lorelai who yelled at her in rage.  
  
"Yes, but can you?" she shook her head. She shouted again enraged "Rory, for years I've been trying to get you away from my former world. From all those glamour. From all those dangers." She narrowed her eyes at Rory and shifted her gaze "I don't want to see you becoming me. And now you're still following my footsteps!" She curled her hand into a fist. "All my efforts are vain!! You still got pregnant." Rory yelled back  
  
"Mom, I told you. If only I can turn back time to that night, I would. I would lock the door, I would control myself!"  
  
"You simply couldn't control yourself." She shook her head.  
  
"Yes, I give in to the temptation." Rory sighed. Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"You got your dreams. How are you gonna do with that?" Rory inhaled  
  
"I don't know. But I want to achieve it no matter what stand in my way." She said firmly.  
  
"What about your baby? You're gonna give it up?" She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm having it." She looked at Lorelai's tired face. Obviously she should have known about it. Roy would have the baby no matter what. It was in their gene. But from her experience, carrying baby wasn't an easy task.  
  
"It was hard, Rory. It was really hard. No one helped. No one supported."  
  
"I hope you can also fill for the help and support?! Tristan would help me going through this, but I need you." She said hopefully  
  
"Where is Tristan by the way? How could he so irresponsible?" her menacing voice was back. Well, Lorelai still couldn't believe that he was the one who got her only child pregnant. She knew he had feelings to her daughter, but how could he be so low? No wait Rory said it was mostly her fault. Did she seduce him? My Lord.  
  
"He wanted to come with me, but I told him I would deal with you." She stepped forward. "Mom, please don't hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you but I'm extremely disappointed in you" She rubbed her temple "I, It's.just. Ugh I can't deal with you right now. I have to go." She grabbed her jacket and marched out the house. She hopped in to her jeep and drove away leaving Rory sadly crying.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst of Rory, Tristan had come looking for her to her house and hid in Lorelai's jeep. He had told his family and they were not fine, but they could accept it. And they had promised not to tell anyone especially the Gilmores which was another problem.  
  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
  
  
"Tristan!!!" Alice, her mother clad in an apron rushed up to him and hugged him "I miss you soooo much!! Hon, your dad is just plain stupid!! He had screwed my cake." She scowled then Julian, his father strolled in without apron only he had flour all over him. He went over his wife and kissed her deeply which successfully melted her. Tristan rolled his eyes at them. After he survived the age 17, he kept witnessing them making out. Not before it, maybe they just taught him lesson. Even with the 'ehem' they didn't seem to care. Finally after spend about ten icky minutes of watching his parents devoured each other; he pulled his dad hand to distract them only they didn't want to part. Then he bit his mother's finger and she yelped.  
  
"What?" her face now was soiled with flour.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Tristan shot them dirty looks and folded his arms. His mom pointed at Julian still with flushing cheeks. His father who had Tristan inherited his smirk was playing it on his lips. His mother sputtered it.  
  
"I. I was making a cake, a chocolate cake when he." She pointed his chest "Came in to the kitchen and accidentally knocked over the flour into the floor with the chocolate powder. Now I can't make any chocolate cake." Tristan frowned.  
  
"How could he knock them over? Did he trip over something?" Now it was his mother turn to smirk while his father looked away, not meeting his gaze. Tristan shot Alice a questioning look. She giggled girlishly.  
  
"He kissed me hard all of the sudden.." She paused with dreamy look in her eyes "Then he moved to my neck and bracketed me against the table." Tristan covered his ears. If this was about their make out details, he wasn't interested ".and somehow he screwed the great moment and also screwed my cake!" She gave his husband a rueful look which he replied by frenching her and that did it. She was completely limped in his arms. Tristan sighed. If he didn't have any problem to talk about, he usually just sat back and watched their entertaining bicker. Sometimes he even got popcorn or chips in his grasp. But now, he had something significant at hand. He cleared his throat.  
  
"We should stop Sugar." His father kissed her nose and whispered in her ear "We'll continue that later. With candles and,-" Tristan cleared his throat again. "Okay, we're completely conscious now. Do you have something to say, Tristan?" He nodded. "Come on, we have to sit first." His parents and he sat in opposite direction. He swallowed and took long breath.  
  
"Please forgive me." He looked at them who stared back at him curiously "I'm going to have a child." There he had stated it. His mother gasped and his father shot him a 'you're not joking right?' he shook his head. Alice and Julian tried to regain their composure. Neither of them said a word. Tristan looked at them. Julian was between angry and happy. His wife knew that by the look on his face. Alice squeezed her husband hand. She disapproved it, but she knew better than to rant about it. She hadn't known a clue about it anyway. Maybe it was something good. His father spoke up.  
  
"So. you got someone pregnant?" he bit his lip as he nodded in affirmation. "Was it a one night stand or something serious?" he said solemnly.  
  
"One night stand" he hesitated.  
  
"You have to be sure it's your child." Tristan nodded again, he continued "What are you going to do? She wants the child support or your support, accompany her through all things?"  
  
"My support." His father brow furrowed in confusion. Usually, if someone got pregnant to a guy all she wanted was his money, or him to take the child. But to actually want his support was rare.  
  
"Is she rich?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Someone I know?" he breathed some air.  
  
"You know her very well." He gulped "It's Rory." His parents' jaws were on the floor. His mother blinked, not believing his words. His father tried to stay calm although his eyes was twice theirs usual size. They couldn't form a letter through their mouth "Yes, I got Rory pregnant."  
  
"Wow." Alice breathed. "You got your bestest friend slash secret love pregnant?" Tristan seemed to nod many times. "How.Why.When.Where?" Julian held up his hand. He exhaled.  
  
"You're in big battle inside." Julian looked at Tristan knowingly. Tristan closed his eyes. His family knew all about his feelings. He conceded and put his head in his hands. Alice got up and held him in her arms. She gave him some kisses on his hair. Julian said "What are you going to do? Have you guys told her family?" Tristan answered in a muffled voice.  
  
"She's telling Lorelai." Julian nodded deep in thought "I need to get going. I want to look how it is going." They nodded again, Tristan turned to look at them "Can you uh not tell Emily and Richard?"  
  
"Yes, go look at her honey. We won't tell a soul except your brother" she added wickedly as she pointed at him "Tristan, when you come back here, you have to tell mommy all the gory details!!" Tristan's face turned bit red.  
  
"I'm leaving mom." he ignored Alice's grinned. Then with one last hug at each parent, he said truthfully.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, Dad." Julian and Alice smiled half- heartedly. After all whose parents were happy if their child got pregnant or got someone pregnant? They had to get over it. They'd play the supporting parent role to Tristan and Rory. Tristan and Rory certainly didn't need their fussing. They already got problem of their own.  
  
  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
  
  
When Lorelai got out of the house, he knew she wasn't happy. She was nowhere near happy. When he was about to get out and approach her, she walked to her jeep and hopped in. Then she started the engine and pulled in to the driveway. For a while, he let her have some silence. Then he spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai." Without looking back, she answered  
  
"What are you doing in my car?"  
  
"I wanted to explain to you."  
  
"She got it all covered." He changed his seat to the passenger seat and faced Lorelai.  
  
"I just want you to know. I was drunk, she wasn't."  
  
"Oh, so you're blaming my daughter now?"  
  
"No. I'm trying to say that she did it without force." She scoffed.  
  
"Tell me something new." She turned right still talking and not looking at him.  
  
"I love her."  
  
"That's not new"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He sighed and looked down at is lap. Lorelai could care less. Rory and Tristan had screwed up. They'd made a huge mess.  
  
"So now, you're exhilarated then. You get a child from her, the one you love for god knows how long." She said coldly.  
  
"I am happy." He said, not evading it. "Please tell me you're happy too." She closed her eyes in defeat.  
  
"I am happy. I'm just highly disappointed that she got pregnant out of wedlock too." She added softly "Just like me"  
  
"I will marry her, if that's what you want." He said gently  
  
"That's not going to solve anything. It'll make it worse." She said wearily.  
  
"I wish I wasn't drunk. Really, even that I love her. This isn't the way." He looked at her full of hope wishing she'd believe him that he wasn't force her or anything. He cared about her. Yeah, he was happy about the fact that they'd be forever connected sexually because of that night. It wouldn't be brother- sisterly anymore, but he also regretted it because it made her life complicated. And Lorelai and his parents knew about the war in his heart. War between joy and guilt. She patted him on the knee.  
  
"Oh evil one, I'm just very upset about it. It wouldn't take long." She added thoughtfully "I'll love the baby."  
  
"I'm sorry if I create you know tension between you two. I'm really sorry." He looked at her sincerely. She smiled heavily, still couldn't throw away all the deep disappointment in her. He got the hint and said.  
  
"Okay, I get it. I'll give you some time alone. Can you uh, drop me here?" she breathed in relief.  
  
"Thanks." Then she pulled at the street and looked at him hesitantly and said  
  
"Tristan, can you umm go to my house, you know to comfort Rory." She pointed at his nose "No NC-17 or even R rated you get that?!!" Tristan chuckled  
  
"Don't worry I've learned my lesson." She nodded in mock satisfaction and he got out of her car.  
  
"Good, good boy." She was ready to pull up again and stopped, turning at him outside "Devil, was it good?" she winked. Red crept up to his cheeks.  
  
"I'm not answering that Lorelai." Why did everyone have to make fun of him in this situation? With laughter she left him on the street.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Tristan didn't need to knock. The door was ajar and he took the opportunity to sneak in without noise. He looked around to see Rory who was burying her head in the crook of her arms. Her hair covered her face. She didn't even budge from her place on the top of disarrayed magazines she had thrown over earlier. No sound was made by any of them. Both knew the presence of each other and just stayed in silence. Finally Tristan made a move, still not talking. He rested her hand on her neck and massaged it lightly, releasing the tense muscle. Rory didn't say anything. She simply went over him and melted in his consoling embrace. Her face buried in his chest, smelling, sniffling. But she didn't cast a tear. He rocked her and stroked her hair.  
  
  
  
"I've screwed my life up. My mom hates me." She managed a squeak. Tristan kissed the top of her head.  
  
"No, she doesn't. She's just upset. And Mary, we'll figure out how to tell your grandparents." Rory nodded as she buried herself deeper, finding the comfortable feeling spread inside of her.  
  
  
  
Tristan had that power to console her, to infuriate her, to make her smile, to make her blush hotly, to make her alive, to throw tears and sadness away from her. Whenever something bugged her, she always showed up at his place then slept in his hug as he held her close. She trusted Tristan more than anyone else well excluding Lorelai and Lane for that matter. Sometimes, their friends asked them whether they were together. She had to say, maybe he attracted her in a way, but more than that, she missed him when he was gone. She felt sorrow if they fight. She felt loss if he dated a girl, no she didn't jealous. She just didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to share her best one with some stupid girl who chased his money or some anatomy of his. She felt safe when he held her. They shared a bond that was different from her and Lane. She wondered what it was. Platonic, friendly, or sexually? She decided that it was all of them.  
  
  
  
Even after that night, she felt incomplete that he wasn't there. Sometimes she wanted just to pick up the phone and dial his number, but she didn't get the nerve. It took her all the courage inside of her to go over his place and tell him she was pregnant. She almost cried when she thought what he'd react. She knew him well, but all those TV dramas scared her to death. When she found out his reaction, she was more than relieve. She was mad at herself for accusing something like that to him. Suddenly she mumbled three words.  
  
  
  
"Tristan I love you." His heart stopped beating. Blood thumped in his ears. Did he just dead and went to heaven? Did he hear right? Or just hallucinating?  
  
"What?" He blurted. Rory looked up quizzically.  
  
"I love you. You don't?" she asked. Looking at his frozen form, understanding drained in her. "Oh." She touched his cheek "Not in that way. I love you for always being there for me, for always standing out for me, for being the most understanding man in my life, for being my best friend. I love you." For a second he felt like he was stabbed on the heart, smacked it, whacked it, crushed it, hit it, and kicked it. But he quickly recovered. He disguised the hurtful blast in his eyes. He blinked them away.  
  
"Oh, of course. I love you." in a bitter tone. He failed to put all his true feelings in that phrase, he chocked it out. Although, the meaning was there. He didn't let it out. Of course all she had said was included in 'his' love. But it was just different. She didn't love him the way he loved her. Her love was just too vague, too cliché. He returned his voice to the usual cocky voice in an attempt to make her cheer up a bit. "You certainly love me. Who doesn't? I'm just so good." A loud growl was uttered; he felt his chest was hit. But she had smile played across her lips.  
  
"You just way very expert at ruining a moment. Give me back awesome Tristan!" she regretted ever saying that. A triumphant smirk placed its way on his face.  
  
"You think I'm awesome? How awesome?" she smacked her head. Why did she have to say it, dense!  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Oh Mary, I've been meaning to ask you. How did I do, you know at that night? Was it awesome too?" Her pale cheek became red, as red as tomato. She was sure she had created fumes because of the heat. She stuttered.  
  
"Uh, fine.You were fine." He coaxed her more.  
  
"Only fine? Ugh, my stocks are getting low. How about I perform the better one? You'll get the honor to try it first. Now?" He pretended to lift the hem of his t- shirt. She closed her eyes and covered it. She cursed loudly.  
  
"Damnit Tristan. You were awesome. Very very good. My best experience." He grinned. Her eyes were still closed.  
  
"So, my stocks aren't low?" She shook her head vehemently. "So, I don't have to perform the better one?" She nodded vigorously. He pretended to sigh in relief. "Whew. Nice to know." He feigned put his shirt back on.  
  
"Are you decent? Can I open my eyes" he put a disappointed tone in his voice while grinning all the way.  
  
"Yeah open your eyes. Oh and you'll see Awesome Tristan." He said snidely. She peeked over one eye and saw him fully clothed. She breathed sigh in relief and open her eyes whole.  
  
"It's hard to put up with you." He smiled broadly and swept her in to a warm embrace.  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"Yes I know." His chest ached once more remembering it wasn't the love he wanted honestly. What could he say? He couldn't push her. He was so lucky she felt love towards him. What if she felt nothing? He could live with that as long as she was involved in his life. He'd given up chasing her hadn't he? Oh what was love anyway?  
  
"See, you do." He flinched inwardly. He tightened his grip on her waist "You love me." She nodded appreciatively.  
  
  
  
Could he change her view? Let time wore on......  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
A/N: Yes, another chap has finished. Should I raise the rating? I'm not planning to write more than I've written. But someone asked me that. I don't think it's necessary because there is no written action. Just the fact they have had sex.  
  
A/N2: I didn't really tell you about the whole Tristan and Rory's friendship. And suddenly it gets so intense. Yeah in previous chapters, they didn't really show it. But it was my plan. They were good friends, best friends. And sorry to make Lorelai acting like that. Oh and actually I planned to add some of Lorelai's, but I just put it in the next chapter. By the way this is the longest chapter I have ever written. And I don't want you to sleep through the way. My grammars still suck?? Sorry bout that. Yep I'm done and the usual: Review! Review! skinny  
  
-- 


	5. Not An Ordinary Mother

I'd Do Anything  
  
Part: 5  
  
Disclaimer: I get it, I get it. I'll give them all back in one condition: Tristan is mine!! (Snickers)  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Rating: although involves "adult stuff" it wouldn't be more than PG-13. But I can't really guarantee that either.  
  
Author's Gleeful Note: Yay!! No more stupid frustrating finals!! As I have promised, I'd get the fifth chapter out as soon as possible although well kinda short too I think. And most of this chapter is Lorelai's story.  
  
WORDS FOR ME: I SCREWED UP!!!!!!! SORRY TO ALL PEOPLE  
  
Gratitude: To my editor Jamie (go check out her story Second Chance) Thank you so much for editing this chapter. You have no idea how much grateful I am.  
  
And to all of you who have reviewed!! Thanks a lot guys!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
  
  
She had talked to Sookie. She had poured all her anger and disappointment out to her. And Sookie just sat back and listened intently. She fully understood that this was Lorelai's most dreaded nightmare. Lorelai didn't want Rory repeating her mistakes. But, she had failed. Her biggest fear had happened. She thought she should've just locked her daughter up in her room. Just like Mrs. Kim had done to Lane. Lorelai thought no, that wouldn't have been right. She wasn't an ordinary mother. She wouldn't do that to her only child. She'd been giving everything in the world up for her child. Her only child, who also had failed to fulfill her desire. Her desire. She was only thinking about her desire. How could she be so selfish? Okay, her daughter's pregnancy might be a bad thing, a hideous thing. But if Rory was happy, so was she. Was Rory happy? No way!! She couldn't be happy after screwing her life! You're lying to yourself! She heard her brain telling her. She knew Rory was happy, well, along with the feeling of failure ... She used to feel the same way, even though hundreds of stormy nights had been in her way.  
  
  
  
She stood up, gathering all her might. A half-hearted sigh escaped her lips. Well, she was angry. She couldn't accept this. But there was nothing she could do about it. She had to support her only child. She always emphasized to herself that she was nothing like those 'Emily Gilmore' -like mothers. She would never force Rory into something she didn't want to. She would not ignore her. Lorelai would not do any of the things her own mother had done to her when she was a teenager. She was not an ordinary mother.  
  
  
  
She expressed her gratitude to Sookie for listening to her ranting. All she got in return was a warm smile and a light pat on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
And so here she was, standing in front of her own house debating with her inner thoughts. She was weary. She was sad. Yet, she was dying to talk to her daughter. She wanted to know how she had gotten herself into this mess. She wanted to know what Rory was thinking. She wanted to know what happened in the morning. But most of all, she wanted to know how Rory felt, knowing that she'd slept with one of her closest friends. Her best friend. And it had resulted a child. She bet it was like a trip to hell and back . She chuckled inwardly. This was much like Ross and Rachel, a couple from an old TV show, Friends. Lorelai thought about it again. Nah, Rory's relationship with Tristan was deeper than that.  
  
  
  
Heaving a final sigh, she went to open the door. Taped to the front door, she found a scrap of paper with scrawled hand writing. She read 'Was here. Don't worry, I've comforted her. Have left. Thought you'd want to talk to her alone.' She snatched it and put it in her coat pocket. Then she opened the door.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
She found her daughter silently drinking down coffee in the kitchen. Rory's hair was disheveled and sticking out in few directions. Lorelai grabbed a rubber band, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Rory turned around and immediately engulfed her mother in a hug. Crying silently, she mumbled an earnest apology. Hearing that, tears made their way across Lorelai's face. Without saying anything, she slowly guided them both to the living room and sat. Both mother and daughter continued crying. The burden in their chests disappeared as they exploded.  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry." Rory started several minutes later. But Lorelai only rubbed her back softly. "I don't know what got into me that night. I was sober. I should've known what I was doing. " She croaked, "It wasn't his fault, mom. He was drunk. I wasn't."  
  
"Shh, don't worry about that honey!" Lorelai replied still caressing her hair.  
  
"You must hate me." Rory sobbed. "I repeated the history."  
  
Tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes once again. "No, I would never hate you. Even if you stole gallons coffee from me. Be angry, yes, but not hate." Lorelai slid a ligh joke. A small smile appeared on her daughter's face. Rory hugged her tighter.  
  
"Mom, I'm truly sorry. I would never do that on purpose. I didn't mean for it to happen." Rory buried her face deeper in her mother's shoulder, feeling the warmth she had missed for a while. Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry too. I was very upset that you repeated my mistake. But now I know how my mother felt when I was pregnant." She paused "But I'm not going to be like her. I'll always be there for you, no matter what! I promise you that, Rory." She paused then asked her in an almost frantic tone, "You're having the baby, right? You're not going to abort it, are you? Because if you are, I would never forgive you."  
  
Rory shook her head yes reassuringly. "I'm having the baby. Tristan will help me. And I have you too." She spoke softly. "So, apology accepted. You too?"  
  
"Apology accepted." Lorelai replied, clapping her hands as she pulled away.  
  
  
  
"Okay, now that we've cleared that up. It's time for twenty questions!" She said cheerfully and wickedly. Rory groaned. She should have known it would happen sooner or later.  
  
"Mom.." She began weakly. But Lorelai had already started.  
  
"Question #1: How did it happen?" Hesitantly, Rory told her mother everything that had occurred as. Lorelai listened intently. After telling Lorelai for a good twenty minutes, she came up with another embarrassing question.  
  
"Okay dear. Next question: Was he good?" Rory's eyes widened as she looked astonishedly at her mother. She swatted Lorelai's arm with a red face.  
  
"Mother!!!" Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Come on Rory! Was he good, oh or even very good?" She nodded meekly. Lorelai kept coaxing her "Which one, good or very good?" Red crept onto Rory's cheeks as she whispered almost inaudibly. "Uh. the latter."  
  
  
  
Lorelai backed off slightly and exhaled with a "wow". Rory shut her eyes as the memories came rushing back to her. He had to have practiced a lot to be that amazing.  
  
  
  
Lorelai then changed the subject sensing her discomfort. "Err, so. Where is he?"  
  
Rory turned to face her. "He was here. Then he said he was going to go to his parents. They still needed to talk." Lorelai nodded understanding then stood.  
  
"Let's go to Luke's. Haven't had coffee in two hours. That must be a record for me."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
  
  
The news had traveled around the town. Everyone knew that another Gilmore was pregnant out of wedlock. But, no one really cared how the child was conceived. Supportive was Stars Hollow's collective middle name. Everyone asked the same questions about the baby's name, whether it was a boy or a girl, and who the father was. Each time Rory responded that it was Tristan's baby, the asker was left in incredulity.  
  
  
  
Luke's expression when Rory and Lorelai told him about Rory's pregnancy was like he wanted to throw something. He had yelled, demanding who was the child's father. When they told him, his face became even redder, because he couldn't throw something at Tristan. He finally went into the kitchen, and began shouting at Jess in order to release his anger.  
  
  
  
Jess too wanted to give the father some fists. After finding out, he went to Tristan and punched him right on his jaw, then quickly apologized.  
  
Most importantly, they told The Gilmores. Surprisingly, Emily and Richard took it well. No screaming. No collapsing. Tristan, Rory, and Lorelai were suspicious it had to do with the DuGrey name before deciding the reason behind the calm acceptance didn't matter.  
  
  
  
Now that everybody had been informed of Rory's pregnancy, Tristan, Rory, and Lorelai were sitting side by side at the counter in Luke's.  
  
  
  
"Luke.." Lorelai pleaded. Luke threw her a don't-even-say-it look. "One more cup." He could only sigh as he massaged his chest and simply ignored her, leaving Lorelai to sulk. She turned to Rory and Tristan, who were discussing school.  
  
"So, are you going to continue college?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Mmhmm." Rory replied sleepily. She hadn't gotten much rest the previous night, due to her mother's demand of movie night.  
  
"You know babe, if you need help, just call me and I'll be there in a jiffy! And if this punk," She pointed at Tristan who began protesting "can't be there, call me!!"  
  
Rory squeezed her mother's arm while reassuring her. "I promise! I'll call you if I need anything. But I won't let this punk" she swatted Tristan's head playfully "abandon his responsibility. He got me pregnant; he's going to have to help me with everything!" She spoke firmly while stressing the 'everything' word. Tristan took it wrongly. He teasingly jiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't worry honey. I love you." Lorelai smiled feigning casual, while Rory looked vaguely confused.  
  
"Oh, I'll kick your butt if you don't sweetie!" she replied in mock sweet voice.  
  
"Ah-ha." His triumphant voice was heard, making Rory immediately regret what she had said. "You just want an excuse to see my butt.again."  
  
Rory shrieked. "Tristan!!"  
  
Tristan laughed good-naturedly and lovingly hugged her. Returning the hug, she yawned. Tristan saw this and tugged her arm. "Let's go home. You need some sleep. Someone didn't let you sleep well last night!" He shot Lorelai a pointed look who merely stuck out her tongue in response. He guided Rory out of the diner.  
  
Lorelai shouted after them. "Tristan, Rory! More than PG-13 you're dead!"  
  
Rory looked back at her and smirked. "Don't worry dear mother; you'll see nothing because by then we'll be finished!"  
  
Luke stepped up and stopped the inappropriate conversation. His voice then boomed and was aimed to Tristan and Rory. "Get the hell out! Now!" Without another word, they quickly exited the diner.  
  
  
  
Outside of Luke's.  
  
  
  
"Mary, quick! We have to be finished by the time she comes home! Don't want to waste any time, now do we?!" Tristan leered. Too sleepy to blush, Rory threw her arm at Tristan's head. "Violation. I'm afraid" Mocked Tristan again. All of the sudden, Rory stopped walking.  
  
"Tristan," She paused to add some tension "I can't walk." Rory said dramatically. Tristan immediately looked at her, concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." She feigned, sighing dejectedly "I think I need to be carried." Tristan rolled his eyes just as the sentence left her mouth. She was just too tired to walk. He kissed her half-closed eyelid as he bent his knees and squatted.  
  
"Climb!"  
  
  
  
Rory complied. She circled her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his back. He held her legs, stood, and walked again, wearing a warm grin. Rory's face buried in the crook of his neck and she smiled contentedly. She inhaled his familiar smell; seconds later, she was in dreamland.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai and Luke watched the scene from inside the diner. Unexpectedly, a propitious smile appeared on Luke's face. When Lorelai noticed it, he quickly disguised it with a grimace.  
  
  
  
"They'll be good don't you think?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Maybe." He grunted in reply. Today, Lorelai was not in the mood of teasing and pestering Luke. With one last knowing grin, Lorelai too left the diner to walk around the town and mused what future had in store for her and people she loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm going out of town for a week. So I can't update this until well maybe 10 days away. Now is the most important step of reading a fanfic, review!! Tell me anything. I'm open for suggestions, critics, flames, or even just say you like it or not.  
  
Last, Happy New Year. Hope you will achieve what you haven't last year! skinny 


	6. It Waved Over Me

I'd Do Anything  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Disclaimer: I get it, I get it. I'll give them all back in one condition: Tristan is mine!! (Snickers)  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Rating: although involves "adult stuff" it wouldn't be more than PG-13. But I can't really guarantee that either.  
  
Note: Sorry I screwed up the last chapter. And about this chapter I began to think that the last chapters are too fluffy (I like some fluffy stuff actually). Well not really, maybe but this one is I guess. I'm going to go to high school this year and I have to study even more since my grades were absolutely dropped. So I'm sorry if the updates aren't weekly anymore. But I promise I will update it as fast as I can. Besides, I have some ideas planted in my head so this is going somewhere.  
  
Note2 (it's the last time, I swear): Apologies to you if the grammars and all that are wrecked. This isn't edited by Jamie author of Second Chance I just want to get this out fast (hee hee Jamie, do I really suck in this? :P I'll make you edit next chapter, you're not getting away soon!! -cackles evilly-)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you're going back to that school of yours." Lorelai stuck out her head in Rory's doorway. "Tomorrow, I may add." She sounded unhappy and Rory heard that. But she didn't bother to look up from her reading material.  
  
"Sorry mom, looks like it." Her eyes glued to the words of the book. Lorelai frowned peevishly and continued.  
  
"Can't you just adjourn it for two days or so?" Rory merely shook her head as her mother left, feeling dejected.  
  
  
  
Just then, Tristan stepped out of the bathroom. Apparently he had washed his face in order to ease the drowsiness. His face looked like he had showered it non stop and like the color had changed from tanned sun kissed to white smooth and clean. But sleep was still etched on his face, mouth hanging open. He paused to stand still in his place and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Rory looked up at the sound of door opened and closed as now; she was staring at the soft skin that was his face. A compliment for him crossed her mind on how baby-like skin was exposed. But she mentally chided herself when without purpose, her staring fest landed on his lips which were parted a little. She gulped and told herself to look at other thing. Unlucky for her, her mind refused to collaborate and begin to play some scenarios she was uncomfortable with. Fantasies started showing out of nowhere. Her sane side kicked her should-be-sober mind. However, her muscles decided other things. Before she could fathom it, she motioned her body over him, grabbed his chin and planted steamy kisses on the mouth.  
  
  
  
His throat hitched as his half-closed eyes shot open. Though, he instinctively responded with such a passion. It was her. He could recognize it in a fraction. Oh well, he didn't care what was the outcome would be. All he wanted, he needed was her attached to him, touched against his skin. He was intended to pull her stomach closer to his before an overly dramatic sound of cough filled his ears as he saw Lorelai eyed them quizzically as well as shocked. Well guess what? So was he.  
  
  
  
Two pairs of eyes looked fixedly on Rory. One pair was curious. Another pair was full, questioning, fiery, and of course shocked. His strong arms still held her close as hostage. His blue eyes pierced through hers, waiting. But, no explanation was expelled. She inhaled and exhaled a short pant as she simply rested her head in the crook of his neck. Noticing this was something Lorelai should not interfere, she spoke up.  
  
  
  
"I'll leave you two guys. I have no idea and no desire to be involved in this. Go ahead and as usual no nudity under this roof." She snatched her coat "Off to Luke's!" She shouted the last time before they heard the sound of the door. Several minutes later..  
  
"Well," Tristan baited. No sound. He went on. "What was that all about?" He heard her vague sound but didn't quite catch it. After all her face was still stuck in his neck. He pushed her away a little bit to look at her. An eyebrow raised and she knew she had to make it more intelligible. If only she knew what to explain. She didn't reckon she had to tell him the work inside her head.  
  
"Honestly, I have not a clue." She sighed. "I was just looking at you when suddenly it waved over my body and the next thing I knew was that I held your chin and your mouth on mine." Red bloomed across her cheeks. So she didn't tell him the daydream. It wasn't something necessary, she thought. She knew she would've been even redder if she ever told him that "I don't know Tristan, really! I felt that all of the sudden I wanted to kiss you."  
  
"Why suddenly you wanted to kiss me?" He said it unsurely like he would break something which was partly true. If he couldn't control his sayings, some things would've been broken. Nevertheless, Rory understood.  
  
"Well you see, when you emerged from the bathroom, I looked up and saw you. And NOT on purpose, I looked at your lips and the rest you already know." She emphasized the word not.  
  
"Okay, I understand." She stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I understand. I mean sometimes I get that feeling too. Besides, things we've done were a lot more!" He jiggled his eyebrow seductively. "Oh, can you believe I once wanted to kiss Paris?"  
  
"Again, what?" She started giggling. He nodded in disbelief of himself. She continued "Did you?"  
  
"Bleh, of course not!" His face showed pure horror. "What do you think she'd do if I did it?" She blurted the most realistic reason.  
  
"Kiss you back?" He snorted.  
  
"I'd be lucky if that's the only think she'd do." Rory burst out laughing. She circled her arms around his neck and hugged him, still laughing.  
  
"So you fantasized kissing Paris?" Teased Rory, putting stress on the word kissing and Paris. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You just have to say the words, don't you?" She laughed even louder while holding her stomach.  
  
"Sorry, it still awes me that you of all people dreamt about kissing her." He huffed  
  
"Don't be so happy. I've fantasized about you too even heater!" Blushing, she poked his head.  
  
"Well, you're lucky! Your fantasies have been granted for real." He grinned cheekily.  
  
"I guess they have." She looked at him, happy he was an easy person and he knew her very well without always question her. She bit her lip as she flickered her gaze to his lips. Mistake. She was to say something but hesitated for a moment. Her unsure eyes were caught. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. I'm just fine. You know like when you already have coffee and all your body filled with warmth and you want more and more and more.." He cut her rambling.  
  
"Spit it out, rabbit." She took a breath and began saying.  
  
"I'd like some more." He paused for a moment paralyzed then absorbed her sentence. Breathlessly, he managed to reply.  
  
"Oh.. Well, okay then." In a second, he found her lips against his, again. His lips demanded hers to move and open them to let him explore wider. Her lips opened up and let him coming inside and desperately tasting every drop of saliva of hers. It really sounded gross. They separated. "I found it addicting."  
  
  
  
She just nodded. That time he had a list of questions he wanted to ask her right there and then. 'What are we?', 'Why do you do tongue on me?' but the question that really bugged him was 'Will this change everything? Our friendship for example.' He wondered sometimes why he had to be stuck with her as a best friend, instead as a stranger or just a guy so he could ask her out, date her, and kiss her. He thought again. Or maybe it was better that way. He knew her more than he knew himself and vise-versa. She was his, in him. Without her, he wouldn't be a whole. Smiling to himself and thought 'I am one luckiest bastard.' Rory nudged to snap him out of his reverie and pointed to their position that he was still having arms around her tightly, he let her go  
  
  
  
"I'll go make some coffee, how about having a movie night, darling." With fake British. And so he went to the kitchen brewing their self some coffee. She shouted from the living room.  
  
"We have 'What Women Want', 'Willy Wonka', and 'We Were Soldiers' pick one!"  
  
"Why is that all with W?"  
  
"No idea. Come on choose!" She commanded.  
  
"What Women Want." She didn't bother to counter back. As she once again day dreamed and remembering the fabulous kiss, she subconsciously put the video in the VCR and played it. Tristan came back from the kitchen, bring with him a pot and two cups of coffee. She glanced at him.  
  
"A pot?" He offered her a smile.  
  
"Sorry hon, you're carrying a baby now." Rory pouted her lower lip.  
  
"I still want more coffee." He chuckled as he lowered himself and sat beside her.  
  
"I'll give you credit, three cups a day. How's that sound?" She looked at him in disbelief and fright.  
  
"Three? I usually have eight!" She squeaked "How will I survive?"  
  
"You'll manage, sweetheart!"  
  
"You sound like my mother with all those sweetheart, darling." He objected.  
  
"Hey, it's just nicknames for something we care! I was called by my nanny a darling."  
  
"See, she must be older than you for at least twenty years." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Thirty five, actually." She pointed in triumphant.  
  
  
  
After that, no one said a word. It was kind of awkward. Tristan wanted to fling his arms around her but thought she'd be uncomfortable although in every movie nights they had, either one of them would end up on each other's lap. So it was weirder. Finally Rory cleared the fog.  
  
  
  
"Okay we don't have to be like this." She said  
  
"Yeah" He relaxed  
  
"Tristan, just in case you're wondering what the hell happened back there, it was I lost control of my thoughts. And I want you to know that whatever we'll be you are my every thing. You're half of me well technically with my mother and, and with Lane. However, you know you are more than any lovers, any boyfriends, any friends, any brothers and more others any. It's vague where you stand, I know. And I said I loved, love you since that's what I felt,-" Tristan cut in  
  
"How exactly you love me?" He said warily, carefully.  
  
"I.. it's kind of mixed and indescribable and I myself sometimes wonder about it too." She sighed.  
  
"Well, you know what? I don't care as long as you love me."  
  
"How very Backstreet Boys of you." He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Yuck, you are a fan of theirs?"  
  
"Correction, were!! I was a fan of theirs when I was 12!" She followed him wrinkling nose.  
  
"O..oo..kay." a whack was launched aimed to his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another annoying note, I practically can see you saying that. Huehee hee hee hee. I have couples of questions to you.  
  
Is this too much dialog?  
  
Did I too dramatize the kissing thing?  
  
Am I moving too fast? Or you think too low?  
  
Do you like more fluff? ( of course, there will be a storyline)  
  
What's the meaning of xoxoxo or xxx in the end of a letter?? Tell me :)  
  
Can you please review now? That is the last step to complete your journey and make me merry!! skinny  
  
--  
  
-- 


	7. Anything But That

A/N: Yay! A hundred reviews, you guys are wonderful. And I admit this chapter is crappy, short, and very filler chapter!! But I have to get this on so the story will make sense for the next chapter.  
  
And I want to clear this up. Rory was NOT in love with Tristan. She loved him but as someone who had been one of the greatest persons in her life. She had NOT figured it out as the love for opposite gender or any other not platonic love. Gee, I think I'm trying so hard to be different. :rolleyes:  
  
Thank Yous: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed especially to you who reviewed from chapter to chapter. Please still be reviewing :)  
  
And to my editor Jamie (JustJamie) author of Second Chance with Princess Heather See, I told you. You're not off my claws!! Be ready for more disaster!  
  
  
  
I'd Do Anything  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
  
  
Tristan's POV  
  
  
  
I lied. It was the first time I had lied, uh, well okay, to her. I was not a liar. I never lied, unless it was for a good reason. But to her I never ever lied. Teasing, all the time. Arrogant, often, but telling a lie in all the years of our friendship? Never. But I lied that time. I told her that kissing me was okay. It was not okay at all. It roused me, the flame inside me. And I was not so sure if I can control it. The fact that I'd felt her lips on mine demanding and coaxing drove me crazy. I knew it was not our first time. When we created the baby, thousands kisses were launched over her body, her lips, her neck, her tummy. Okay, I was daydreaming again. Oh, and of course at the stupid party when I first found out I'd been addicted to Rory Gilmore's kiss, no less. But that she actually jumped me out of her impulse instead of mine was totally not ordinary.  
  
  
  
I never wanted to lie to anyone, especially to her. I couldn't take the feelings plaguing me. Then she'd told me everything. Explaining the matter at hand. I had this keen feeling to scream out loud. What should I feel? Should I feel happy that I meant something to her? Should I feel upset that it had not cleared up my position? Should I angry that she didn't fathom her feelings herself? I didn't know how to act. I was just silent and smiled. I kept reminding myself that however, she loved me in any way. Yeah, that was the important thing. And I told her that I loved her. She loved me too. I didn't have any feelings for her whatsoever. I had love. It was more than I could give to any other women. Odd, tell me about it! And, like her, I felt that she was my other half. I was not whole without her. Any role she took didn't matter. A lover, a best friend, a girl acquaintance, anything. She'd still be my loved one.  
  
  
  
Sheesh, she'd turned me into an adolescence geek. I'm sick.  
  
  
  
I sighed heavily. I wanted to say this. This thing welled in my chest along with the others. It was the baby. I was happy but I was also scared, terrified. I was still young. I was scared that I might screw up. I was scared that I might be a terrible father. No, I wasn't afraid of having the child. I was scared I might not satisfy Rory and the child's needs. I loved her. I think I'd said that for the zillionth time in my whole life. And never doubted that. Ever. But this whole responsibility thing was out of my zone.  
  
  
  
We had gone back to school and continued our lives. I was very busy for two weeks, and I couldn't visit her or even make phone calls. I think she was worried. She'd cornered me after class and asked what happened? When I saw her I instantly enveloped her in an embrace. She took it with surprise. I explained to her that I was swamped and apologized. She looked relieved but a little grim. I swear I apologized over and over. I didn't want her to think I wasn't available to be called for anything like I told her I would be. I said I was going to make it up to her by spending the weekend at her place. And now I was at her place. She looked a little bit out of it and sometimes I caught her thinking hard. I assumed it was her class or something. I didn't want to pry.  
  
  
  
"List please!" I asked her while she was holding a paper with a list of things to survive the weekend at home. She smiled a little. It was barely there. I wondered if she was mad or what? But she didn't seem like it.  
  
"Chocolates, Cakes, Chips, Coffee?" She raised her head. I looked around and replied.  
  
"Checked" She nodded approvingly.  
  
"For dinner. Eggs, union, pepper, garlic, chilly, and beef?" I was going to cook us something for dinner since she had absolutely no culinary skill. I inspected her kitchen as I shouted back.  
  
"No eggs here!!"  
  
"Oh, Tristan I just bought them. Still on the table I guess."  
  
I picked the shopping bags and looked for the eggs. "All checked!"  
  
She approached and said, "Well, now go cook. I will set the table. Or you want to eat while watching something?"  
  
"Nah, I want to have some nice and quiet dinner. Then later we can watch anything you want."  
  
She grinned. "Even Bring It On?"  
  
I made face as soon as my ears absorbed the voice. I managed to smile. "I said anything you want. If that's what you want, that qualifies it."  
  
"Oh, come on Tristan you've hated it since high school. You said that clearly."  
  
I tried to grin or something but only came up with a disgusted face. "Okay, anything but that."  
  
She laughed good-naturedly, and then yelled, "Start cooking!!" aware I hadn't done anything yet. I chuckled and started cooking.  
  
  
  
After about fifteen minutes, neither of us made any conversation. Well, I was absorbed in my cooking. But she was tidying up the table. It wouldn't take that long. And she didn't talk. That's absurd!! I peeped at her through the door. I saw her standing there. The table was all set up. But she was staring at the tablecloth and her eyes were spaced out. She looked somber. At first I though she was going to cry. But no, she just stared at it listlessly. I guessed she was pondering again. I didn't want to disturb her.  
  
  
  
Over the night, I meant to ask her if something bothered her. However, the question got lost somewhere in my mind. And she didn't look like that again. In fact, she was laughing all the time and we were back at the bickers and my innuendos.  
  
  
  
"You are hard to put up with, Tristan, really."  
  
"You are odd Rory, really." I mimicked. "And thank you."  
  
"See, you're hard to put up with."  
  
"At least I'm not odd."  
  
"I'll give you that. But you're not normal either."  
  
"Oh, Mary if I'm normal how fun would that be?"  
  
She laughed again. "I guess you'll be just plain old Tristan."  
  
I huffed in triumph. But soon I regretted feeling smug like that. I almost could see an idea flickering in her head. And glints of mischief glistened in her beautiful blue eyes. "Tristan." she edged closer. Okay, she had something. "Triistaan, get me some pickles please?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I thought you hate pickles?!" She edged closer again and was practically on my lap. My hands are sweating. Just say it damnit, I screamed inwardly. And, get off of me!!  
  
"But I'm craving them." Damn. She knew she had no pickles whatsoever in her place. And I have to get it for her down the street. I cursed that no seven eleven or any other super market were near her house. And I was too lazy to walk.  
  
"Can you crave anything else?" I reasoned, "I'm too lazy to go down the street."  
  
She smiled sweetly and threw her arms around my neck. "What fun would that be, my darling boy?" she drawled, "It's in the parenthood rules book. You have to get your wife or in this case, the baby carrier anything she wants." She batted her eyelashes "Please, Tristan. I want pickles. Oh wait, I think I just want some rum raisin ice cream." Now she was licking her lips. Darn it! 


	8. Unexpected Visits

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, I'd be lying under the sun in Bahamas in my own beach. I'd be crashing at Ritz Hotel. I'd be buying a multi-million dollars house. I'd be looking out the window of my private jet. I'd be wearing satin Channel pyjamas. I'd be.. uh sorry too much daydreaming. Ooh and one more I'd not be writing fan fiction ;)

Pairing: T/R

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than usual! For a while I had absolutely no will to type although all the chapters have been designed in my head. I will try to update more quickly.

I'd Do Anything

Chap. 8: Unexpected Visit_s._

Lying on my bed, back flat, staring in to space in naked position. Yes, naked. Not even a string covered me up. It was freezing. I don't care. I was weird. I'd established that years ago when I found out I liked to blank my mind; I liked to sleep without anything on when usually something weighed me. The positive issue was that I did not do drugs. One of many things my parents were proud of me. Smirk went its way across my face. I had to say, I was, arrogant. Not arrogant, only very confident. I corrected myself and once again proved me to be conceited. I threw a smile to the ceiling as I went back to my reverie.

There, in my bed I was all alone, forcing myself to think forward, my future. This was a hard and serious subject. When I was a little kid, I had used to want to be a general. But after acquainted with Military School, soldier? 'Naah, I'm out' I reflected my thoughts loudly and the voice echoed in the darkness and silence, leaving me shiver from head to toe. However, a small smile stretched involuntarily at the thoughts. But now, I didn't have to think what I was going to be. I studied economic & business. Figured I'd be another heir to our family company after my brother who I conjectured would be the next CEO. Although I was sure my dad wouldn't give up that easily. He had much more strength than anyone could think. 

To be honest, I actually never really thought about my being in the company seriously. Every time Rory asked, I'd always idly counter with absolute playfulness in my voice. But I realized I had to think about my future if I didn't want my child to starve. I exhaled a contented sigh happily as I stupidly grinned to myself. Knowing I'd be a father made me prodigious and of course, more mature. I had used to go a pub, jigging, flirting, getting drunk even that Rory had told me over and over again to get away of life that means. She really loathed it when I was drunk. She said drunk people was unworthy because they willingly made themselves under consciousness and dared not to solve their problem. I chuckled. She had to detest me so much at the night I got all drunk at the party she asked me out. She also really seldom went to those places, pub, discothèque and all that. She didn't even drink. Just a couple glasses of wine. Yeah well, with that plentiful amount of caffeine in her blood, she didn't need anything to even more destroy her body.

I laughed silently as I remembered back her facial expression when I once threw her coffeemaker away because it was too racked and overused. She cried for 4 hours after glaring coldly at me for what seemed like eternity. I still clearly recalled her lips had thinned as she began to fix me her blue glare full of thundering tantrums while all I could do was to explain in stutter and play with the hem of my shirt. She had ordered me to get her a new one plus an ice cream maker as a bonus for casting off her coffee maker. My lips twitched upwards as if wanted to save the precious moment to myself that well I did. God, I did it again. I could not understand how my every thought could be so much about her. It was always like that. One minute I thought about ordering Chinese food. The next thing I knew, I smiled at how she was crazy about Chinese. Everything was always related to her somehow. Or was it just my stupid dodge. I couldn't decide. 

I rolled over, took a glance at the clock, and returned my gaze to the ceiling. I didn't have any class for the next day. I had planned to sleep all day anyway. So I didn't bother if it was already too late of a night. 

All of the sudden, I heard a sound of the door slowly cracked open. I thought I imagined things. I listened carefully. The footsteps sounds did reach my hearing radius. Hastily, I jumped off of the bed and stretched out one arm to my drawer and took a pair of boxer. I looked around as my eyes landed on a broomstick. How it got there never quite flickered in my mind. I grabbed it then I started groping under my bed and found a flashlight. All tools ready. I held my breath as I began to step with my toes to dwindle the sound. I peeked through the slightly open door and noiselessly slid out. There, spotted two figures looking rather disoriented and perplexed because their heads kept looking around. Were they robbers? Shit! I always locked my doors. Oh, okay maybe not always. But often I locked them. I made a metal chide to myself to always lock the doors. 

I was so anxious because I was aware of the notion they might have guns. If they were robbers. Vaguely heard, a set of footsteps started to head towards me as panic rushed to my vein. I readily clutched my broom, then as hard as I might, I swung it and noticed it got to one of the robbers head. A shriek escaped to the air. Other footsteps walked towards the source of the sound and hide the sound. But too late I had known the sound very familiarly.

"Dad!?" Surprise was obviously etched in my voice. Did I hear wrong? I punched the electric switch and found, in front of me my dad rubbed his head and my mom's hands covered his mouth. I stared at them up and down in disbelief.

"Oh, hey son!" said he, still touching his head.

"Oh, hey son!?!" I imitated him "What this is all about? A visit at 3 o'clock in the morning?" I squinted my eyes at them. My father did not reply as my mother took it over.

"Tristan, hi. We were just come here to see you." She began "But you know I wanted this visit to be more different than what had been. Sooo, well here we are! Wouldn't you remember this as the latest visit ever?" She fidgeted, trying to explain. Oh, okay. This was humorless. No fun I found at all. I threw my arms down and sighed an aggravated one.

"Oh good god! How could you give me two demented parents?" 

"Stop there dear child. That's out of line!" My father scolded me as he cringed at the pain of his head. "You should apologize too for this." He pointed his throbbed spot. 

I knew it should be hurt because I did swing it really hard. Fortunately for him that I didn't swing it in the wood place. He could get concussion if I did. I only smile childishly in return. My mother wandered over and kissed the spot. Immediately my father brightened, claimed her lips right away, kissed her ardently and so it began, the steamy make-out time. Rolling eyes but too tired to mock, I left them, squelching wearily in to my room and fell off in to sleep. 

The next morning, I found my father was already up and reading a newspaper while in the table sat a plate of sandwiches and a big glass of milk. 

"You're up." I said deadpanned, still freshening up my eyes.

"Well, some people are not too lazy to get up and go to school." Not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

"No class today. Lucky." I paused "Oooh, speaking of which. Did you get lucky last night?" His head whipped and his eyes stared right into mine in incredulity.

"Your mind is full of lewd thoughts." I laughed.

"Oh dad, come on. I'm an adult now." I was to talk further. Just then my father was saved by the arrival of my other parent. I shot him a wink but my mother was too biased with that, that she noticed it the second it was delivered.

"What that wink is all about?" She kissed her spouse and brewed herself a cup of coffee all the while humming some silly and unknown song. Ah, so he did get lucky. 

"It was not a wink. It was a blink which was to brighten my eyes a little bit." I smirked at my dad, fully attended that my mother noticed it. She waved it off.

"You ought to have more practice to lie, sweetheart. That was amazingly ugly."

"Gee, I thank you for the advice mother." She grinned cheekily.

"Nice to help, dear!" 

"So really. What brings you guys here?" I tapped my fingers impatiently waiting for my toasts.

"We want to know what's going on in your life and make sure you take a good care of everything." My dad replied then turned in to mock serious. "And not to impregnate more women." 

"Oh, please." I expressed my opposition.

"So, how's everything going on here?" I regarded them a smile 

"I'm fine. School's fine. Everything's going fine." 

"Rory?" My mother chimed in. I frowned.

"Huh, should've thought you wouldn't care for your flesh and blood." I said archly "She's great." Then I remembered her sour face lately "And I think she's reached the stage where her emotions are changing acutely." My mother looked worried.

"She often gets mad? Or suddenly looks sad? How is she?"

"Neither. But maybe the looking sad is kind of the closure." I mulled her expressions over. My mother's tone got harder.

"You have to always be by her side, Tristan. You made it. You're responsible for it. There's no way you will run with excuses. She needs you; you'd be there. It's the rule." My mother stated sternly. I smiled softly at her then I kissed her forehead.

"Mom, don't worry. The baby's ours. It's not unwanted. Yes, it's unexpected, but not unwanted." She rested her back, relived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't been able to get a hold of her whole morning. I tried calling her but her machine got it. Her mobile was set off. I wanted her to spend some time with my parents. I sighed. Maybe her schedules are full. I attempted to comfort myself as I picked up the phone once more and left my message on her cell telling her to call me back as soon as she could. I never wanted to tell any matter on the phone. Then I went back to my room and resumed my sleep.

A bang on my door woke me up. I lifted my clock, realizing I had slept for three hours and it was time to take lunch.

"Sleepy heaaad!! Are you going to sleep your butt out in this beautiful day?" My mother banged again.

"A minute." I appeared at the door. "Who disturbed my sleep last night?"

"Heh, you didn't even do that last night. I knew you were wide awake." She pointed out.

"That doesn't change the fact that you intruded my sleep session last night, followed by an inappropriate little show of,-"

"I get it, I get it." Her face was a little flustered "Now get your ass down to the living room in five minutes. We lunch out." I bowed.

"Be there quickly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the lunch, we met The Gellars minus Paris. They had asked me how I was doing and said they were visiting Paris as well. I just laughed inwardly. I knew Paris and her family were totally not in good situation. Paris couldn't stand her parents that she almost hated them with fiery. As her parents also couldn't stand Paris. They had intended to send Paris to go to school in England. That was easy. She could go to England and got in to Oxford. But Paris was determined to make her parents life rather difficult. That was not so nice. I knew. But I couldn't help to think that they deserved it after all they had purposely done to heavy Paris. 

So they came to visit Paris was strange almost improbable. They had something up their sleeves and I knew it should be the whole betrothal thingy. It'd been the hot topic for nine months now as Paris kept rejecting all the proposals she was offered. Not one stole a fiber of her interest. Even that they got $ 10 millions thrust up to her nose. She did not take a leer. There was not few had proposed. She was quite famous in the society circular as an intelligent woman, not bad looks, and very rich. 

On the contrary, there was a widower aged 59 -that had married for four times, divorced four too- privately offered her marriage. She had spat and snapped him, calling her dogs to chase him. The man never showed his nose ever again at any social event. I was laughing out loud when I listened to her telling the story while Rory was on the floor, holding her stomach. Afterwards, her monthly allowance was cute a half. She ate it with triumph. Moreover her mother fussed the man was number three on 'The Richest Free of Marriage Men'. Although, Paris was agreed with me and Rory that it was the most ridiculous article we'd ever read, her parents couldn't get over it for a while. 

I stalked over to the window. Before me, the view of busy city with conveyers everywhere moved back and forth, smog billowed creating grey sight, haft of transportation smoke that smelled bad, and excessive people mingled, walking fast not glancing at other people. Not a pretty sight. Yet I found it calmed my nerves. Every once in a while, fresh wind blew in my face as I held it high to defy. 

A loud sound of knock pervaded the room. I figured it should be my parents. They had told me to leave them, sensing my boredom. Nevertheless, they had to do some small talk with Paris's parents for the sake of politeness. I swung the door open to divulge Rory. Wow, she did not even phone but straightly visit me. I grinned at her as she weakly attempted to smile. What was wrong? 

"Hey! I called you. Figured you got the message." She looked out of it only slightly nodded. I guessed she didn't grasp what I said. I let her in and closed the door. Before I could offer her some coffee, she blurted out her intention of coming.

"I won't be long. Tristan I've lost my child. I just thought you should know."

With one sentence, I felt like something bladed me thorough.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I want to thank people who reviewed last chapters. My, it was the fewest review of the story. Hee I don't care. I want to write. And thanks to some people who urged me later on to continue and one who emailed me (err.. I'm too lazy to go online and check it sorry! :( it means so much for me. 

skinny


	9. Lives are Breaking

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, I'd be lying under the sun in Bahamas in my own beach. I'd be crashing at Ritz Hotel. I'd be buying a multi-millions dollar house. I'd be looking out the window of my private jet. I'd be wearing sutra Versace pajamas. I'd be... uh sorry. Ooh and one more I'd not be writing fan fiction ;)

Pairing: T/R

Rating: PG-13

E-mail: trory4eva@hotmail.com

Note: Very very sorry for the wait. I actually have had this all typed weeks ago but yeah, things came up and I don't feel like explaining. Well, here it is.

I'd Do Anything

Chapter 9 'Lives are Breaking'

"Tristan, it's gone. I just thought you should know." 

He couldn't register what she was saying. He didn't understand what she was talking about. Her face showed nothing and her demeanor was calm but something in her voice made his stomach lurch. The strangeness there. It seemed... different from her usual self. Something was hammering in his chest. Impatience, fear, curiosity, and worry embraced him. Something was always wrong when she acted weirdly. It was already proven given the fact of their friendship. Staring at her, he touched her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked her rather frantically. "What's going on, Mary?"

Just hearing him slipping her nickname broke her heart. Without knowing it, tears spilled themselves over her pale cheeks, grazing them with testimony of stormy emotions that she couldn't quite conceal anymore. Quickly she tried to wipe it away. God she hated this. She hated doing this to him. Nonetheless, he was one of the most significant persons in her life. In addition, she was about to sack him from his employment. 

Her crying was even more making him troubled. Somehow, he was scared. Something said that whatever it was, nothing good would come from it. Nevertheless, he couldn't deduce anything for he didn't know what had happened. And clueless wasn't one thing he fancied much especially at moments like this. Or close to this. Damn it! He had to know what was happening. 

On the verge of screaming out, he spoke in a louder tone. 

"Rory, what the hell happened?" 

The grip on her arm tightened. His voice frantically and impatiently awakened her from her anguish reverie. She had forgotten earlier that something big... huge was waiting in front of her. Sadly, she knew what would get her when she did that. She was betting a friendship that meant so much for her. So much that, doing this might end every little thing between them and would make her devastated for sure. Might. Keyword.

__

Maybe there's still hope. Part of her whispered. _Not a chance_. Another sane part of her retorted.

Holding back more tears that tried to penetrate her walls of defense, Rory started. Her voice was wavering. Her body was shaking uncontrollably from trying to restrain herself. But Tristan did nothing for his heart was also beating fast. Very fast. 

"The... the baby. I lost it." She managed to croak it clearly that it was impossible to avoid hearing her even if he wanted to. 

Tristan was sure that his life had been pulled out of him. He felt the pain shot through his chest, tingling all over his body making him squirm. His head was spinning restlessly. He unexpectedly had the urge to vomit. Gulping, he tried to convince himself that it was probably just a stupid joke of Lorelai and Rory. They had done much much worse to him just for the sake of jokes. What was stopping them now? So, yeah it must be it. Joke.

"Is this some kind of sick joke you and Lorelai pulled?" The answer was clearly etched by her honest head shake, which unfortunately, he could tell. Honest.

He wanted to faint suddenly. He wanted to drop himself from the sky above. He wanted to fall to a never-ending ravine. And fall and fall. Releasing his mind. And eventually die. Tempting.

He ran himself numbly to the window he had just been. Gentle wind did nothing to the thunderous Tristan. He screamed to the wind so loud. So loud that she closed her eyes and bowed down, not willing to witness his act. 

Slamming his body to the ground, he turned to face her realizing he hadn't known anything about what actually happened. His face was crumpled like a balled paper. For a moment all she wanted was to make him give in to her, sinking himself in to her. She wanted to hug him and have him to cuddle to her close. Only she knew better. Yes, she couldn't. Not now and as much as it hurt her deeply, she knew she wouldn't be able to do that in the future either.

He spoke so softly. His eyes looked dark, almost black from his usual clear blue. That was enough for her to understand his inner turmoil. Why did she have to do that? She thought bitterly, soon regretted all of this. Regretting wouldn't rewind time. Regretting would do nothing.

"What happened?" 

He had asked it for the third time and she should tell him now. There was no way to get out of it this time. She had told herself she was ready to whatever stand in the way. Only, not Tristan. Rory wasn't ready for that. 

Head high, jaw locked, tears wiped, voice blank.

"I went to a clinic."

He looked up at this sharply. Eyes straightly stabbed those blue eyes. Pushing Rory to look away, unable to see his eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me?" 

The voice. It was the voice that after four years of friendship with him, she had only heard it twice excluding this time. In addition, twice he had said it; it had been only her that could get some sense into his head and calm him down. It was the voice that held so many emotions that she understood it the better than anyone else. 

Attempting very hard not to run to him and soothe him like she usually did; she held her ground. With firmness, she spelt it.

"I took it out."

*********

Everything had been said and done. Nothing could change that. If there was something that could turn ba... No, no she wouldn't think that way. She scolded herself. She'd done it willingly. She'd thought about it a million times before. It was the best. It was absolutely the best....

Bullshit.

What best? The best pain in the whole world. The best gift she had given her best friend. The best way to end their friendship. Oh, yes all the best. All the fucking best.

Even a Rory swore then.

__

'Mirror should be banned' was the first thought that entered her mind the moment she registered that on the reflection that she saw, was certainly her face. Red eyes, red mark on the left cheek, red nose from sobbing so much. Her cheekbone was hurt a little from crying. Her hair was a mess, not the silky one he liked to caress.

That thought only sliced her over again, reminding her that he left her. All alone. 

She was not that stupid. She knew for sure all things between them, bond, hugs, little kisses, snuggling, and well, friendship. They all had reached the end. For him she was probably dead. And she perfectly understood it. He was hurt as hell. She didn't suppose he'd forgive her for anything in the world. Expecting it would be too foolish for her.

He had always loved children according to her knowledge. She realized he was very happy to hear she was pregnant even through the layers of understanding he made. For her who was afraid to go along through the process and feeling indecisive. And now she aborted their child. Just like that.

Sure it was conceived by accident that wasn't supposed to happen. At all. Still it didn't give her any reason to kill it. For god's sake, they hadn't even figured out what was the gender thus calling it, it. And she never told him anything. Suddenly she rose and announced she had killed the baby. No one would see the day of tomorrow if they ever did that to her.

-Recap-

"I took it out." She didn't have the heart to say _'abort' _But there, she had said it. The secret was out. Inhaling a deep breath, she dared to look up and meet his eyes, which held hers.

Rory felt it like forever those blue eyes seemed to drill a hole in her own pair. His were filled with anger, incredulity, and more than she could translate. Her heart screamed to go over him and embraced him with tender. While her mind told her not to. It was useless. 

She felt helpless. 

God knew how much she wanted to never ask him to that stupid party. That... that inane party. That load of crap, which only landed her to a bunch of mess. Big mess that stroke and shook her entire life.

His voice was barely a whisper. She never heard of it before. It was special for her. Good. She had invented a new Tristan's voice. She should be really proud of herself.

"Get out." She didn't budge still. Here she was trying to hold back a burst of cry.

"Tristan...." She didn't get to finish the sentence when a palm, his palm was over her cheek after being swung hard. Moreover, that palm hurriedly left her cheek as if it had touched some vile trash. He abhorred her. 

It was only a second she felt the sharp sting as she digested it. But moments after, it was her heart that throbbed so much. She was sure if she didn't cry or yell or something she would only collapse.

It hurt. Everything in her was hurt. Every fiber in her body was quivering and trembling. She felt like she was going to crumble into dusts. By instinct, she touched her cheek, expecting Tristan to shout at her or call her names. Was she wrong. Dead wrong. Without a word, he walked away calmly. Not in tantrum or anxiety. He was tranquil like nothing had occurred. He took the pace quietly. His long lean legs that once straddled her in passion; carried him slowly. However, the loud sound of the door was indeed his expression that he was undeniably upset.

Five seconds.

She had tried to steady herself only to break down crying miserably. Lying flat on the floor, staring at the ceiling, tears flowing.

She was breaking.

Their lives were breaking.

********

Leaving Rory just like that wasn't easy. He wanted to yell. He wanted to blow off anything he lied eyes on, including her. He wanted to crush his cell or his laptop or anything that would turn into pieces when they were broken. Hell, he suddenly wanted to ride a Rollercoaster. Only he wouldn't let her see how much pain she'd given him. She didn't deserve a tear. Not after this.

When he finally gripped the matter she was talking about, some part of him untangle itself out. It was free, leaving him empty inside. He screamed mentally, entreating that part to come back to complete him again. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't come back. So there he was, hollow.

He was aware that she watched him as he walked out of the room. That was the first time in his life he lied a hand on her beautiful face. That just made his wound go deeper. Never in the years he had known her, he had a desire to slap her. Now, without thinking, he spat his hand on her cheek. The cheek he usually adored and couldn't keep his lips from pecking it. Cringing, a single tear broke its way. Not wanting her to see it, he paced more quickly. After shutting the door violently, he made his way downstairs and got in to the car, preventing another tear to let loose in the bright light.

When he was surrounded by the solitude, he finally set himself free.

*********

Until now, disbelief still seeped through his body. Somewhere in him told him she would never do that without a valid reason. Nevertheless, whatever reason didn't imply demolishing a child. Frankly, he was even madder that she didn't talk to him. She did it solely out of her judgement because if she had told someone, they'd come around and speak to him. He was the father after all. It was his seed that had produced the fetus. Logic told him he had the right to know everything concerning it.

Driving aimlessly, somehow he ended up at his own house. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he shrugged it off and got out of the car. He didn't want any maids to see him, so he sneaked in from the back door he and Tom usually used when they were still teenagers, grounded or home long after midnight, partying. It unfortunately was locked. A weary sigh escaped his mouth as he rummaged his pocket for something that could disarm the door and worked his way.

Smoothly succeeding, he went upstairs just for the hell of it since honestly he didn't exactly know where to go. He decided instantly he was going to his room and desolating himself there since in the whole house, he was practically most familiar with his room. 

Climbing up the bed, he got the cool sheet to embrace his heated body. Letting it tone down his anger. He looked around him. His room was neat, the closet was already tidied up, clothes were hung, and shoes were placed orderly. His usually messy desk was arranged. Books were lined up the shelf in order of the alphabet. _'Must be Mom'_ Tristan smiled to himself. He loved his mother so much. She was not one of those glamour hairdresser-every-week-manicuring-and so on women. His mom was the most incredible woman in his life. Followed closely by Rory, and then Lorelai and Tristan's grandma. 

Oh shit. _'Why does it always have to be her?'_ He mused madly. He was angry that he let his guard down only to be hurt...again. Now, all the high school remembrances were coming back to him. All the painful, angered moments. The moments he usually laughed at, together with her. Only they went back in full force and he saw them not laughable but hate-able.

Sadly, his eyes were blinded only by the hurtful confession of her. He couldn't see anything else than those moments. Those that he chose to detest. He forgot conveniently that they had more millions and millions of joyful ones. But of course, at times like this, the most comfortable thing is to blame other people. 

Sighing tiredly, he closed his eyes. Sooner than he thought, the Dream Land took over.

Note: I know I altered the words Rory said. I just felt it could fit better this way. And I think it's gotten so anguish I can't help it. One more thing. I need an editor since my old one, Jamie is now busy. I wouldn't want to put more burdens in her. So, if any of you is interested, e-mail me or say so in the review. But I want you to be very good at the grammar, tenses, vocabulary and so on since I'm stupid and so not qualified to those :D

Thanks: This is my first time putting gratitude. Okay, I want to thank these people for being wonderful ones. 

****

csk8-20:Thanks for reading and reviewing and for taking time to e-mail me.

****

Baby Girl: Aww, that's so nice of you to encourage me like that. I passed. And my grades aren't bad. I hope I'll get to the school I want. Wish me always ;)

****

Chelle: Hee, you know I never think my story is really worth reading since I always scowl disdainfully when I reread it again. So I'm glad you read this. Rory's not the bitch. Neither is Tristan. I'll make them both suffer miserably for sure _*laughing evilly*_

****

lia: I hope this twist would make the story more colorful. And sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

****

klm111a: Yeah, it's sad though I hope it won't be sickeningly angsty. Thanks so much for always reviewing. You're one of my most loyal reviewers.

****

des: Sad, again. I know. I really posted more. Yay for me :D I love hearing from you. Thank you!

****

Marie: I apologize for delaying the chapters. I'm curious myself. Here's the next part. Two hopes: you'll like it and I update more soon :D

****

Aimee: Thanks for reading and reviewing. But I have to offer you apology. Since they're not together now but maybe in the future.

****

mandie: Ha! I caught you :D You're also one of my most loyal reviewers. So thanks for all the words you've given me.

****

jennypenny: Hey, I continued this story. Thank you for taking time hitting the tiny _'Go'_ button and leave a line.

****

Sandra: It's here. The baby's gone :( I'm sorry. I also sincerely thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews always make my day.

****

Ez: Rory's mysterious about this. But I promised I'd make a sensible excuse for her sudden turn of behavior. I continued _*pats myself in the back*_ Yay! I got ya. I didn't really plan the abortion to tell you the truth. It just came up.

****

girldevil: Hi, I love your stories so I also beg you to update it soon :) Thanks for the line. I hope you'll like this chapter.

****

alexis: I updated again, after long though. Aww, I'm so flattered. I thought I made Tristan too flabby and weak. I hope his anger made him a little Tristan-like ;)

****

aku-neko: Yeah, she lost the kid. That girl! Yes, yes you should read more _*shamelessly* _Thanks for pinching a little time to give me a line.

****

Miclol: Thanks for the review. If you count you can find I wrote thanks/thank you far more than three times. Thanks again for taking time and read my story. That's three ;)


	10. Readiness

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, I'd be lying under the sun in Bahamas in my own beach. I'd be crashing at Ritz Hotel. I'd be buying a multi-millions dollar house. I'd be looking out the window of my private jet. I'd be wearing sutra Versace pajamas. I'd be... uh sorry. Ooh and one more I'd not be writing fan fiction ;)

Pairing: T/R

Rating: PG-13

E-mail: trory4eva@hotmail.com

Note: Yay for me. I updated sooner. Okay, here's a Rory POV. It's kinda short. I'm not too good at writing POV. It was hard. And I still need an editor. Of course, you've got to be good at English. Just e-mail me or say so in your review. Don't forget leave an address ;)

Thanks: I want to give kisses these people: mandie, juvenile delinquent, Ez, csk8-20 (lol, yes I mentioned you), Kou Shun'u, Julianne, Tear me, and sOme1 (hee!). Thaaanks so much for reviewing! Mwah!

I'd Do Anything

Chapter 10: "Readiness"

You think I'm a bitch. I could see that. Well, it's your call. You have the right to think whatever it is you want to think. However, I'm asking you to hear my defense that I'm about to launch. I'm not asking you to love me. I just want you to know that I had a reason. Simple actually. Oh well, I'll tell you in a bit and you'll know my situation maybe not quite of how I felt though. But then again, all of it, you may not agree with me. But it's my life. So I'll just conveniently say screw you.

Ugh. I'm becoming a rude person.  Hear me out now.

When I first found out that I really was pregnant. It was as though a huge stone came crashing down on me. I mean, I was in the middle of my studies. Heck it wasn't even in middle. Some more terms, and I was free to go wherever making my dreams come true. So, this news had a great effect on me. I was so cautious. I took the test three times. And all three were positive. Then I went to the doctor and I was. Pregnant. No, I didn't and don't hate it. However, I was upset. It really did happen to me. God. I used to think that no; I would not get pregnant like my mother. I would make it to the marriage and have two or three kids and live happily ever after. Guess, someone hated me up there.

And the fact that it was Tristan's baby. Not some other bloke. Some anonymous. Tristan who made it. Tristan that cocky Chiltonite. Tristan that army boy. Tristan that stupid PJ Harvey concert… umm asker. Tristan that Romeo. Tristan… okay I'll stop. Tristan that best friend of mine. I kept asking to the empty air what had I done to deserve this. Of all people, it was he who turned out to father my child. My very own close friend. Yes, sometime ago he had a crush on me. He told me he had liked me before he went to North Carolina. But it was like six years ago. He must have moved on since. He was handsome. Thousand girls flock at his feet. There was no point in dwelling in the matter. Besides, as I've told you we had been best friends. There was no way he had an intention like that. 

And here I am forgetting a crucial part. He was drunk that night. I wasn't. The blame is fully on me. Dear heavens.

Okay, so I found out about the baby. But it was three days then before I told him. I wanted to be sure that it was his baby but what could I assure? He was my first sex since… James my six-month boyfriend a year ago. There had been no one since that person. I discovered having no lover had been easier. Umm, I'll give you a little secret. It was my third time having sex. I know. I can see you looking at me. Sorry but I'm not a kind of a girl who goes jump from bed to bed. Therefore, even though I was 22, my experience in that department was very very little.

I contemplated things before I went up to him. I rehearsed my talk. I had every words memorized. I wanted it as cool as possible. I did that because honestly, I had a fear. I was afraid he'd turn dubious and denied me if I went too heavily. You know, like those on TV. Or maybe he'd turn cold. But what I really was afraid of he'd turn phony and promised to be responsible and all that crap. I would hate to think that.

And my God. I was still am an idiot. 

I felt like slapping myself when I finally told Tristan. I couldn't believe myself for thinking it. How could I not know he would be so supportive? How could I have those prejudices on a person that I always called best friend? That I should've known inside out? I wanted to suddenly cry in relief that he was… welcomed about it. He accepted it quietly. It was like he had known what I came there for. And one thing. He didn't say that he'd be responsible. I was thankful just because of that. 

I was calm afterwards because that's what Tristan's presence tends to do me. I could be happy with him discussing about it. Laughing. Talking. Hugging. I love Tristan.

And then, it was time to tell my mother that I failed. Yeah, well she reacted as I had predicted. It was her mistake. And I just had the need to repeat it. How good of a daughter I was. I was upset. I was mad to myself. I was scared she wouldn't take me as her daughter again. But then, after he came, it was all right. I saw a light. He caressed me. He kissed me. He soothed me. And he made me smile. And that moment I felt like the luckiest person in the world to have him to myself. I was so grateful that he was what he was. I was so grateful he was mine. 

That night after I reconciled with my mother, I lay awake in the night. Breathing a sigh of happiness. I didn't want to believe that in the middle of a mess, I could feel pleasantness. My mother forgave me. Everything was good.

You must remember that I kissed him one day out of the blue. Giggles. He just looked so cute that morning; wait cute isn't a word for Tristan. Oh well. So, he was cute looking sleepy even though he had just washed his face. His lips looking vulnerable, hanging. His hair disheveled. Sigh. Seeing it just drove something in me. And the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. Again I'll tell you a secret. I actually was licking his lip the moment it touched mine. It was soft…

And even after I did him injustice like that, he still gave me a smile. He didn't turn stiff or wanting to have a replay of The Night. It was I that wanted it. He was just surprised and smiling and kissing me back. With full fuel. It took a hard power in me to restrain myself from pushing him to my bedroom. And whee, I got to kiss him one more time. 

I was confused of my feelings. I mean sometimes, I wanted him to hug me. Other times, I wanted him to kiss me senseless. It was new to me. I guess it was because I actually had experienced those things and I craved them after knowing how they really felt. Okay, I don't want to think about where I stand with Tristan. I don't care. He's just a very important person in my life. That's for sure. 

That's it. I've done with the happy moments.

We got back to our lives. I was busy. He was busy. We couldn't see each other sometimes for weeks. I felt something amiss. Something lost. I wanted him to be with me, entertaining me. But of course I knew he couldn't do that. He had a lot to do. And he couldn't see me too many times. 

And there began I sometimes cried alone. Or watching some movies. Or doing assignment. But what constant was me missing him. And then there were these morning sicknesses. Emotions turning. I wanted him to come and help me forget them. It was his job as the man anyway. However, I was aware that it wasn't fair if I called him just to hear him calling me Mary or scolding me playfully. When I knew he had many important things in hands. 

Then I thought much in my lone times. Was I really ready becoming a mom? I knew that it wasn't easy at all. I have my mom as an example. I mean, often Tristan had to come to check me to make sure I got everything all right. It was as if he took care of me. I was thinking. If I couldn't take care of myself, how could I take care of a baby? I couldn't be forever dependant to Tristan. But I wanted to be forever dependant to him. What if he had a girlfriend? What if he went somewhere for a long time? It was not as if I was married to him he had an obligation to me.

I felt the loneliness. This is how I'd feel when he's not around. Thought I. But I quickly banished it since I reasoned that there'd be the baby. The baby would be like me to my mother. And my mother loved me. So I was sure I'd love it too. But the truth is, I was confused of these thoughts. I was frightened it'd lead to something. And that's not just that. At times, when I called him and left a message and he didn't return my calls, I was even more concern about it. Deep down, I knew he was just busy. But I blamed him.

I was pregnant of his baby and he didn't even care about me!? Well, that's partly true. He didn't have time for me. Not even for returning my phone calls? He couldn't be that busy. Unless, he was busy of other things. Like blondes with baby blue eyes and a miniskirt. Okay, that was just for provoking. I knew my friend. Then I thought again. What if we had a fight? He wouldn't give a damn about me anymore. He'd just leave me.

I was scared. I was.. missing him. I wanted to talk to him so badly but he was never there. So I took my own decision. What about my mom? You ask. I don't know. I couldn't say it didn't occur to me. I mean my mom had called me million of times yet I never said a word. I guess I knew in the end I'd go along without my baby. I already knew it. I was crying overnight before I went to the clinic. And please don't get me wrong. I'd thought about it over and over again. I wasn't under alcohol. I just… I wasn't ready if someday, something took Tristan away from me thus I had to go alone. He had to be here with me.

Shame. What I didn't realize sooner was that now I had to go alone without Tristan all the same. 

Note: I changed the Rory having sex part. In a chapter she said she had sex last in Starts Hollow. I changed that part. And I'm sorry if the pregnancy things don't go too nicely or don't make any sense. I don't know how is it to be pregnant so there must be something off with the story. Sorry. Now please review! And if you want to be my editor e-mail me or say so in your review. Wow, I said that twice in notes :D


	11. Memories and Remembrance

**I'd Do Anything Chapter 11 "Memories and Remembrance"**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Note: Do you even remember this fic? It's been a whole year since I updated the last time. And reading back, I realized that this is a completely messy crap. So, I'm trying to assemble it together and do some clean up. I hope you didn't turn back at the earlier chapters. Anyway, this chapter is sort of a flashback. And this is unbeta-ed and I haven't written anything in a long time. So do please cut me some slack.

##

"Tristan, you have got to EAT!" Alicia tried to reason with her son patiently. She had been trying to make him eat for the last hour and so far no success had been attained. The patience she had was wearing very thin. Furious, she counted 1 to 10 inwardly before letting out a sweet sugary voice. "Tristan, honey. You're sick."

"Look, mom, I'm fine, good, wonderful. It's just a cold, okay?" Tristan DuGrey croaked exasperatedly from under thick layers of blanket. "Please, I'm not hungry."

"Just a cold?" She exploded. "You're running high. Your temperature is 103, for god's sake. You should've been in a hospital."

Tristan didn't say a word. He had little energy to debate with her stubborn mother in condition like this. And if he were to argue with her, it probably wouldn't end until either he ate or his mother stomped out of the room in a huff. And frankly, he would choose the latter because as much as he loved his mum, he just wasn't hungry. But alas, he was **not** strong enough to strike back with barbed words or snappy comeback. If only anyone in the house would just leave him alone for more than five minutes. For now, he only wanted to go to slumber, not stuffing his stomach with more unthinkable food.

"Tristan, please." The sound of Alicia DuGrey snapped him out of his reverie. He turned to see his mother eyeing him with what could be said as puppy-something eyes, quietly begging him to open his mouth and let whatever food she had on the tray pass through his esophagus. Seeing that look, he gave up. That look always got her everywhere, everything, every way. No other men in the family could resist either their mother or wife. Grudgingly, he lifted up his jaw and let a spoon invaded his mouth.

Potato soup. Figured.

If there was any food he hated, it was potatoes. Anything involved potatoes. French fries, potato soup, mashed potato. All kinds of potatoes cuisine. The only potatoes he could bear was potato chips which weren't real potatoes. In his mind, real potatoes should not be allowed as food. Especially not as primary food in any household. He'd rather eat some disgusting sushi for all he cared.

Tristan was too busy enduring the taste of the soup that he didn't hear a knock followed by a creak of his bedroom door. And when suddenly a brunette head protruded, he heard Alicia greeted the intruder somewhat warmly.

"Rory, hi. Come on in." Rory Gilmore came in to a full view. He hadn't seen her in days since she had gone on a little vacation with her grandparents. And with resignation he noted that she looked so fresh today, compared to himself who hadn't bathed in two days due to his persistent, stupid flu."

"Hey Alicia." She turned to look over to Tristan. "So, this is the sick boy. What happened to you?" He really didn't feel like answering any of her damn questions. Thankfully, Alicia did him a favor and jumped right up.

"He caught a cold. Somehow. I still have no idea how." Then, they both looked expectantly at him as if trying to search for any information.

He just caught a cold, okay? So what? Everyday, probably millions of people in the world caught colds. Why did it suddenly become interesting just because it happened to him? Grumpily, he turned to the other side feeling more annoyed especially that of all the food in the food world, his mother had to go and make him eat his least favorite food. He stared at his bookcase. Even with his back towards them, he could practically hear Rory glancing at Alicia questioningly and his no nonsense mother so "kindly" remarked out loud.

"He's becoming so grouchy, I couldn't stand it. Perhaps you want to tire yourself out with him? Please do so." She stood up and handed Rory the bowl of potato soup. "Try to get him to finish this." Rory smiled and nodded without saying anything. She followed Alicia's movement until it disappeared behind closed door. Turning to her new task, she sighed.

For Rory, this task wasn't as simple as it should. Tristan was known to be as hard as diamond stone. Most of the time, he would at least _try_ to cooperate. But in some special cases, it's impossible to change what he viewed, wanted or said. More over when he was in a bad mood, not only he was hard to lobby, he also wasn't exactly reluctant to put whoever made his mood heavier in their place. And once, Rory was the receiving end.

"Tristan, come on. We have to get back to school soon. If you don't get better, we wouldn't have much time to hang out together. Come on, eat." She put the bowl back on the tray and tried to get him to look at her. He relented as he turned and stared at her unflinchingly. When Rory dipped the spoon and fed him with it, he closed his mouth tightly. "Open you mouth." He shook his head.

"Nah uh."

"What should I do to make you eat?" She desperately said. However, at the sneaky glint in his eyes, she immediately knew she had asked the most wrong question.

"Well…" He purposefully dragged it. "A kiss wouldn't be so bad." He tried to channel on the husky voice, only with a sore throat it came out croaky. Nevertheless, Rory couldn't resist rolling her eyes. An activity she seemed to be doing a lot when in his presence. Even in sick and in health, the mind of Tristan DuGrey was never far from the gutter.

"No." Firmly said.

"Then, you'd better get that tray out of the room." Not less firmly as well.

Cocky bastard.

"Fine. But then you have to lick clean of this bowl."

"I'd rather lick you clean." She had walked right in to that one. If only he wasn't sick right now, he'd have landed himself a whack on the head.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rory remarked sweetly as she fixed him a glare.

Taking a deep breath, she handed him the bowl. Slowly, she bent over him and brushed her lips across his left cheek. Once, and twice. She could smell his boyish odor mixed with sweat. Not all too smelly but she thought nevertheless that a bath was definitely next in her task. As she pulled away, he bombarded her.

"What was that? Was that qualified as a kiss? No I don't think so." Rory had never seen Tristan wearing a grin so big it stretched his face. "Kiss me on the mouth."

"What?" He had a look on his face that told her he wasn't going to repeat it. And she was welcomed to gape all she wanted but he wouldn't reiterate what he said. Instead, with eyebrow crooked up, he waited expectantly for her.

He was _so_ going to pay for being a throbbing pain in the ass.

If earlier she took a deep breath than this next breath was bottomless for it was too deep. She had a sudden notion that if she was going to kiss Tristan DuGrey, then she was to make the best of it. As her lips landed on his, she decided to play with his roguish self. Instead of light peck she knew he anticipated, she tugged and chewed on his bottom lip before kindly smoothing it with flicks of her tongue and she repeated this action twice. Before he could allow her tongue an access to his inner mouth, she quickly withdrew. Wearing a smug look, she left a somewhat wordless Tristan, his lips still parted in a discomfited fashion. Rory watched as he tried to form a sentence.

"You are so mean." In a little voice.

She couldn't help bursting out laughing.

##

Tristan sleepily opened his eyes at the sound of water hitting the earth. Glancing outside at the fresh rain, he tried to bring himself to crane his neck and look at his bedside clock. Only there was no clock. There was no bedside table as well. In fact, what he lied on didn't look much like a bed. More of a couch. Oh well, it _was_ a couch. He looked around and recognized his surrounding as the Gilmore surrounding. It was Gilmore ambience because in his house there wouldn't be a pink closet, a monkey lamp, or a two-thousand pages dictionary wrapped neatly in blue paper cover.

He fished out his jacket to find his cell phone and read 5:45 on the screen. He jumped back on the couch and pulled up his blanket, once again going back to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes, a thud sound caught his ears followed by a soft cursing voice that he could immediately identify as Rory's. Sitting up, he saw her busied herself buttoning her jacket over her pajamas and put on her slippers. Like a thief, she slowly took step by step with utmost care. He pretended to sleep as she looked around the living room. Probably trying to spot her guest. Who was none other than Tristan. Seeing he looked like sleeping, she turned to the door, slid outside, and closed it almost soundlessly.

Curious, he got off the couch and peeked outside from the window. If he thought she was going somewhere, he was sorely mistaken. There she was, in the middle of the rain, doing something that could best be distinguished as dancing. For a moment, he stood on his feet, dumbfounded. And the next, he was grabbing his jacket, ready to put some sense into Rory's head. However, as he glimpsed at her again, he could see a smile so free plastered on her lit up face. She flung out her arms carelessly as if flying like a bird. Then she twisted around, spinning, with arms stretched up above her head like a ballerina. Then she simply looked up to the sky, her eyes screwed shut.

Tristan became so entranced he forgot to move quickly to save her from suffering hypothermia.

He stepped outside and yelled to her. "Rory, what the hell are you doing?" She looked at him and waved her hand, motioning for him to join her in there.

"Tristan, play with me." She grinned. He glared. "Aww, don't be such a prude. Come here."

"Rory, get your ass in here before you get sick." Rory simply shook her head and continued moving around. "Rory. Get. Here. Now." Now, she just plainly ignored him. Indignant, he walked up to where she was, intending to drag her back inside the house. He was soaked to the skin before he even reached her.

Rory threw Tristan another grin as she saw him joining her. She drew his hands and coaxed him to dance. He refused and took her hand and walked back to the house. She quickly sprang herself away from his grasp and went back to the middle of the lawn. As she turned around she caught a glimmer of worry in his eyes. Seeing it, Rory inwardly thanked him for existing. Although he always succeeded in picking on her nerves, she was grateful he was there to make her feel. Feel anger, insanity, worry, care, aggravation, happiness, cheer, embarrassment, every emotion he resuscitated from within her. And to take care of her even if he didn't knew it.

"I promise I'll go back in a minute. Can we just stay here for a while, please?" She said, pleading.

Finally relaxed, he joined her once again and let her hoisted his hands as he snaked his palm up her waist and pulled her close. She coiled her arms around his neck and smiled up to him earnestly. At that moment, a warm sensation jolted up and down in his stomach and his chest gave a sharp tug. Somehow, he felt his cheeks heated up when it was impossible since they were wet and freezing from the rain. That instant, all he wanted to do was whisper in her ear that she was so beautiful he had never seen anything like it. And so he did.

"You're so beautiful."

"I really love playing in the rain. Do you know why?" She didn't let him answer her, though. "It's like I'm being washed off all my mistakes to the bare." She was silent. "Even for a crack, I want that feeling." She told him. "I need that feeling to be able to carry on." He nodded against her hair, comprehending.

He lifted up her head and connected his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on him and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. No more explanation needed to make him understand. Everybody wanted to feel that way, guiltless, free of all issues. Even for a split second. All the problems weighed our shoulders came lifted off, leaving our hearts carefree and loose.

They stayed attached together for a while.

##

I'm craving for reviews. Please leave me a line or two. Good and bad.


	12. Shades of Grey

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I started this story 6 years ago, wow, and last updated about 4. I'm not really sure if I intend to finish the fic or not, but I just wanted to update with this short chapter.

**I'd Do Anything Chapter 12: ****Shades of Grey**

To be perfectly honest, Tristan DuGrey was not the type of person who held grudges for a long time. Sure, he would be furious and nuts and all that, but in a couple of days, he would have forgotten about whatever it was that got him mad in the first place. When he was 10, one of his maids had broken his favourite mug. He had proceeded to fire her only to shyly ask his mother a few days later to bring her back because he had felt guilty about it. He had reasoned that he could buy any mugs he wanted, but she probably could not find any other job. It was later he found out that the maid was never fired anyway because his mother did not let her go. It was one of his striking qualities, to forgive people quite easily.

Now, however, he wished he could hold on to grudges a lot longer.

After mourning about the lost of his almost-daughter (or son), his anger for Rory began to dissipate. This got him even angrier, at himself, because he could not believe that he was beginning to feel sorry for Rory who had caused him one of the biggest pains in his 21 years of living.

He had been prepared to cut off all ties with her and would be glad to never have to see her face again. He had not heard from or about her for a few months, and he had intended to keep it that way. Not only the horrible act was done without his consent, he also could not find any remorse coming out of her that day she told him she had 'taken it out'.

It was a major decision, a life altering one if you like, and she told him about it like she chose to chop off her long hair not like she chose to get rid of her possible child. The way she had told him about the abortion was, to him, a revelation of her character. Cold, calculating, manipulative, and heartless. He did not mind never contacting her ever again for as long he lived.

In a matter of minutes, her friendship had become obsolete. The years he had known her felt like they never happened. The girl he had kissed on the piano bench was not the same girl who had stood before him and stabbed him across the heart, metaphorically of course. Rory Gilmore might be a bitch, but she was not a criminal. Not really.

He had been ready to act like he had never known her. That was, until he talked to his mother, Alicia.

Alicia DuGrey, one of the richest women in the city, was also one of the warmest ones. He had to admit that all the money he and his family had, did have a blinding effect on him. He would be the first to admit that having money shaped his character, leaning him towards the worse of characters. It was a huge relief that he had Alicia as a mother because all of that wealth did not faze her one bit. Of course she had a few thousand dollars leather bags, or shoes, or jewellery. She had a vacation homes all over the world. It was only natural. But herself, she was just a mother. And as all mothers were, she dotted on Rory like her own daughter. Apparently she and Rory and Lorelai had formed some strange kinship with each other that even though she was angry when she first heard about the abortion, she was not as angry as he would have liked it.

Alicia had phoned him, citing that it was a matter of utmost urgency. He had no idea how she found out, but according to her Rory goddamn Gilmore was still as pregnant as ever. The day he received that phone call, he had spit out a good long train of swearing, rendering his dear mother speechless. This new piece of news made matters even worse, because for him, this was the ultimate betrayal. Who the fuck did she think she is to hide it from him, to keep something as big as this from him, who had every right to know.

He needed to know why she had decided to exclude him from this. It was rather apparent that he was giddy himself over the prospect of having a child, with her. He was scared, he was confused, he was unsure, these are all the things that came with it. But he was also silently joyful and he had anticipated the pregnancy more that he thought he would. It was not a secret that he loved her, he just chose to not pursue a relationship with her because she had been his best friend.

True to his nature, he let this newfound anger replace the old one and stewed over it for a week before caving in and driving out to Garden State, where she had taken to hide the last few months, in secret. He had to see for himself.

Armed with a piece of paper noting her address and phone number, he had driven around town, trying to avoid marching down to her house and demanded an explanation. After an hour of mindlessly touring the city, he finally gathered the courage to look for her house. Half an hour later, he was sitting in his car outside her house. And he knew it was her because he had seen her face through the window.

And god, she really was still pregnant.

It took every ounce of resistance in his body not to storm inside her pretty little house and shook her, asking for reasons, until she cracked. But he reminded himself that it would possibly hurt the baby. So he sat in his car, his fingers gripping the steering wheel as if it was his life line.

He took out his cell phone and dialled the number on the scrap paper. It took five rings before she answered. It took one second before he hung up. And it took another half an hour before he braved himself to call her again, not hanging up this time. She answered soon enough.

"Hello."

"……."

"Hello. Who's this?"

"Hey…"

He was treated to silent from the other line. He was fully aware that she recognized his voice right away. After all they used to call each other every day, they had somehow memorized each other's voice along the way.

"Rory, this is.."

"I know." He heard her sigh. "I know you're still mad, but I've missed you. A lot."

"I know you didn't get it done."

"I hoped you would. I've been regretting lying to you since that day."

"It doesn't change anything, Ror. Why did you do it? I said I want to be involved. I was never going to abandon you or the baby."

"Yes, but you were drunk and I wasn't. It was my liability, I just didn't want you to hate me for pushing this on you."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Don't worry, I know."

He was at her door now. His feet had carried him there. The need to see her face closely overruled any kind of negative sentiment he had for her. With trembling hand, he rang the doorbell.


End file.
